Queen's Riders
by rubic-cube
Summary: Reposting Newly appointed Commander of the Queen's Riders Evin has to deal with the problem of falling in love with his best friend, Miri, as well as dealing with the trails of leadership. COMPLETED
1. Queen's Riders

Ok lovely people this is my first fan fiction so please be nice!

If I have made any errors then can you inform me?

Disclaimer: Any these characters belong to Tamora Pierce though I wish they were mine!

Chapter ONE

Miri had had about enough of riding in the hot afternoon where the sun was beating down on her fair skin. It wasn't that she had a zealous nature about her appearance but looking like a grilled tomato wasn't exactly an appealing image to find yourself waking up to. The grit and the harsh sand from the roads which the horses kicked up when riding made everyone feel like their skins was going to crack and blister at any moment. Miri sighed out loud as she getting irritated at anything that could be deemed annoying.

It had taken all of Miri's strength not to stop her spotted brown horse, Raindrop, and to scream at the clear, blue sky at the Gods at the injustice for the extra long, dry summer that Tortall was experiencing. The only thing that kept this insane action from surfacing was being teased mercilessly by her best friend and newly appointed Commander Evin Larse. _It would be his sort of humour, embarrassing folk and using it as blackmail, _mused Miri. Miri gritted her teeth hard, as she pictured those months of continual jokes and remarks that she could endure, before killing Evin with her bare hands.

"A noble for your thoughts" asked a soft, gentle voice on her right side.

Startled Miri jumped an inch from her saddle and exclaimed "What?" Admitted she was slightly embarrassed at being caught out and not having heard the figure besides her approaching.

A throaty chuckle came from the same source as Miri turned her head to meet Evin, the bane of her life when it came to teasing. His eyebrows were raised in query while his blue eyes sparkled with laughter from the enjoyment of seeing Miri's confused expression. Too tired to care and to think of a witty comeback, Miri stuck out her tongue in a childish manner which gained another laugh from the Commander.

"You know," said Evin slyly; "I could have you cleaning the Riders' stable for being rude to the Commander". He took delight in riling Miri up as she was an easy target when she was frustrated.

Miri halted her horse at the side of the slow moving column and Evin followed suit to continue his fun.

"Raindrop? Could you please bite our prestige, Commander for me?" Miri spoke in her most sugary tones to her light brown mare. "He is acting like a prig again!"

Evin reached over and tugged one of Miri's braids affectionately and enquired "Not your usually happy self when we are on our way home?" Miri swatted his hand away from repeating the action of hair pulling and shook her head sadly.

"Just tired I guess. I miss having a comfy bed." Miri shrugged then sighed "Wish it would rain, for once. It would be nice to feel cool and wet instead of a dried up raisin!"

"We wouldn't want that would we", teased Evin and started to move his horse down the hard, dusty road "especially if Buri is counting you as a bridesmaid for her wedding."

Miri moaned in agony behind Evin as she followed after him at a slower pace. Their Rider Group nicknamed the Rabbits had been ordered politely to attend Buri's marriage to Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malone's Peak. Although many of the Rabbits were honoured at the summons; Miri feared it. Before Buri had retired from Commander of the Queen's Riders she has asked Miri to be one of many of bridesmaids which was mandatory in a large wedding.

At the beginning Miri was happily shocked at the request, but now after realising she would have to dress up and stand in front of all those people…it was made her feel extremely uncomfortable and nervous. She wasn't someone of noble birth and though she liked the occasional balls that they held at the palace at festivals and celebration, she had her friends to scurry to, if a pompous git was heading towards her, wanting a dance.

By the time she was out of her gloom and doom thoughts, at the growing fear of the wedding, the Rider Group had reached the palace's stables which were the Riders' and she noted that already some of the others were dismounting and grabbing their gear, heading as quickly as their tired legs could carry them to the hall for food and drinks.

"Welcome home!" whispered Miri to herself, feeling less happy about returning to her temporary home than being stuck out on the field.

Slowly, with sore muscles Miri slid off Raindrop's back and led her to the stables to be cared for. With the mucky, saddle off, Miri brushed the horse's hair down to clean her and gave her a few apples as a thank you for the times that Raindrop had saved Miri's life out on the field. At last there was nothing left to detain her from walking to her sleeping quarters and crashing onto her bed. The thought of it made Miri feel suddenly alone.

Every one of the Rabbits was now inside and cheers could be heard from the mess hall. Noticing that brought a wave of sadness again. _Great! I'm such a cheerful person! _mused Miri._ No wonder everyone left me._

Inside there would be friends and family waiting for the majority of the riders to congratulate them on returning safely. Unfortunately, as Miri lived on the coast outside the capital of Corus, it would be unlikely that with being part of Buri's wedding that she could manage to sneak a week off home, especially since it would be over a week riding to get there in the first place. _"That is life and it is the one you signed up to missy,"_ Miri thought grimly.

With her head down, Miri walked, or more exact wobbled away with stiff legs from the hall silently in the direction of her rooms, thinking of the soft bed and a good night sleep.

"Miri!" exclaimed a young woman's voice "You're home!"

"Told you she would try to escape!"

Miri turned around to glare at Evin, and then smile at Numiar and Daine, the wild mage, standing at the door of the mess hall with drinks in their hands. Daine handed hers to Evin and run to give Miri a large hug while Evin just smiled liked a cat that had caught his mouse.

"I'm not falling apart", Miri said, annoyed at the affection she was getting.

"Of course not" said Daine seriously trying ever so hard to keep the smile off her face "but who could survive months of listening to Evin talk about his new love at court".

"I see your point" smiled Miri wickedly "I think I might need a few drinks before I can get over _that _traumatic experience. Do you know he started to write poetry? Words can not describe it."

"Your commander _heard_ that you know".

Miri looked over at Evin with an innocent expression "Heard what Commander Larse? I didn't say anything rude at all." But she whispered into Daine's ear, "But it is truly awful," which brought the girls into a fit of giggles and a pouting Evin.

It wasn't going to be that bad a homecoming.

XXXXXXX

What do you think? Please review! Thanks!


	2. Dancing

Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 2

"Dancing lessons! Whatever for!" exclaimed Miri with disbelief "I'm not _that _bad, am I?"

A short lady with brown eyes dressed for riding laughed quickly filling the empty Riders' mess hall with the sound.

She spoke quietly "No, you're not a bad dancer Miri."

Gaining a compliment from Buri was hard enough work as Miri had discovered in her eight years of being a Rider. The point of it being in dancing was irrelevant. Miri wished that some other Rider, or in fact anyone, had accidentally overheard such praise.

_Well, at least they are no hearing me moan like a stuffed up court lady who has just been asked to wear the same dress twice_ thought Miri.

Three days rest at the palace had been enough time to give Miri the impression that this wedding was going to be a grand affair. The Queen herself was taking a personal interest in the wedding arrangements of her oldest and dearest friend.

"Then why" enquired Miri, still a little suspicious.

Buri, ex-commander of the Queen's Riders pulled a face before explaining "It is a traditional dance from my native land which is danced at weddings. Only chosen members of the bride's and the bridegroom's party are allowed to participate. It is symbolic for a happy and long marriage. _And _Thayet demands it."

At that moment a ray of the early morning sun broke through the mist and spilled onto the floor and tables in the mess hall. _A good omen_ thought Miri. The light caught Buri's engagement ring which sparkled softly against the opposite wall.

"Right. Wonderful. That's great!" Miri tried to put excitement in her voice and failed miserable. "But why do _I _ have to have dance lessons on my own?"

The dread of dancing was always a major fear for Miri. Even when she was a child at her local festival the notion of being pulled onto the platform would make Miri seek solitude in the kitchens or shadows. Though no one would notice a shy girl with green eyes missing from a crowd of dancing couples concluded Miri. She had never admitted to anyone, well, except one, about her inability to enjoy the dance floor.

"I would take that up with your new commander" Buri said mischievously "I requested your absence early from the Rabbits so that you wouldn't be tutored on a one to one bases. My husband-to-be and certain members of the King's Own were subject to two weeks of lessons." Buri smirked at remembering the chaos on the first day with the dance teacher Madame Sati.

Miri hit her hand off the table which made their breakfast plates jump. She could not believe that her best friend had pulled a stunt like this on her, knowing that she hated dancing! Seconds after the action Miri was regretting the hitting, her half wounded hand was now in incredible pain. _This day is full of brilliant surprises_ Miri said mentally to herself.

"Evin Larse did this to _me" _saidMiri in totally disbelief "after all the times I've saved him from his choice of simpering court ladies!"

An image of dragging Evin to the practising courts in the early morning after a night at a ball where there would be lots of drinking involved and then pounding him over till he resembled nothing but a piece of meat popped into Miri's head and gave her some satisfaction.

"He said that people wouldn't be amazed at your dancing skills but be truly awe-struck that you would be wearing a pretty dress for once" said Buri crinkling her eyes with mirth.

Miri laid her head on her arms which were resting on the table for comfort in submission to the long torture she was going to endure.

"I have to wear a dress?" came from the bowed head

Later in the afternoon, Miri wondered how a slight lady in her fifties could fill her commanding voice in such a great hall and still be able put fear into her victims or more precise, dancers.

"Lady Miri you turn left not right in this sequence!" the teacher said with exasperation followed by the shaking of her head in disgust.

Miri turned red with embarrassment and cursed herself millions times, wishing that she never saved Buri's life. This 'be my bridesmaid' was a thank you for pushing Buri out of a charging spidern's path then Miri would have gladly thrown herself into its path. _This gift is a torture_ thought Miri _I wonder if I could send it back_.

"How did she notice" whispered Daine "I never saw your mistake"

Miri glanced at her friend, shrugged her shoulders and replied "It wouldn't surprise me if she had the Gift to see. Why, she would miss giving her theatrical performances of shouting at people".

Daine giggled which secured her a glare from Madame Suti the slave driver.

"Thanks for coming Daine", said Miri seriously " I don't think I could have managed my control at not trying to kill Madame Suti."

"No problem. Numair had lectures all day and it's the first free day I have off for ages. I didn't really wanted to spend it on my own" answered Daine "though I thought you would have asked Evin"

"_He_ is the one who got me into this!" Miri hissed "and you call this a good way of spending a day!"

A light cough caught Miri off guard so she spun around to attack the person only to find Madame Suti standing there with a grim smile and her foot tapping the marble floor with annoyance.

"If you have done talking Lady Miri then we will continue" Madame Suti spat the words out in a tight crisp voice, turned her back on Miri and Daine and walked purposely in the other direction.

Miri grimaced at her clumsy comment while Daine patted her sympathetically on the back. Miri's partner, whom was one of Sati's students, was trying to so hard to stop himself from laughing. As they moved into position to rehearse the dance again, Miri missed her partner's conversation, as she was busy concentrating on her feet.

She remedies the situation by peeling her eyes away from the feet and saying politely "What did you say?"

The young blushed slightly and said "You must be very brave of you survived the old dragon Suti"

Miri replied with a brief smile and refocused her mind to her steps.

Later that evening, and too sore to move, Daine and Miri had retreated to one of the Palace's many libraries to catch up on old times and gossip while enjoying some hot chocolate and snacks which had been laid out for them.

"I'm going to need a hot bath," said Miri interrupting the gentle silence.

"Think of my poor legs! The thought of all those stairs before I can even get to my rooms and relax" Daine replied.

"Yes, but I bet you could bewitch yourself or Numair to get out of such a horrible climb. Poor me who has to drag myself back to the Rider's quarters." Miri eyes shone with mischief.

"Did I hear my name?" a soft voice spoke form the library entrance. Both Daine and Miri turn to see Numair standing with his black robes dishevelled and looking tired. Daine sprung up from her chair and forgetting about the stiffness in her legs launched herself at Numair, enveloping him into a crushing hug.

Miri had to endure the fervent welcome kiss of the couple which in her estimation was quite passionate. She was extremely happy for Daine on finding a man deeply committed to her and it was great pleasure in seeing the relationship blossom which Miri had predicted to Evin years ago. _It fact he still owns me two nobles! _She remembered.

Daine had settled Numair on her vacant chair and then sat herself on his knees which Miri believed gave Numair the opportunity to wrap his arms around Diane's small waist without being to forward. _Always the gentleman, _smirked Miri.

"Are you beautiful ladies not going to inform me of you busy day with Madame Suti" asked Numair and then glanced between Daine and Miri for a response. Both girls just moaned and laughed simultaneously and then filled Numair with the details of the torture. By the end tears had appeared on Numair's cheeks because he had been laughing too hard.

"I don't think our exploitation were that amusing" Miri stated with her emerald eyes full of mirth.

Daine tried to elbow Numair in the ribs to stop him laughing which won her a long kiss instead. Miri rolled her eyes and demanded

"Can't you guys get a room for that and spare others!"

Daine giggled with a hand over her mouth while Numair took offence, straighten himself in the chair and looked down at Miri.

"I am so sorry to inform you, Miri, that we are in a room" retorted Numair in his entire aura.

At such a solemn expression on his face both Miri and Daine burst out laughing which ruined Numair dignified manner. Easing off her chair, Miri said, "I see that I won't be needed here Daine, so I will leave the presence of the _great _Numair if I am excused" and flourished them with a bow.

Numair taking his cue bowed his head and dismiss Miri with a hand gesture like a true monarch. Smiling, Miri closed the library door behind the couple and turned to be faced with Evin.

"Well, I see that you have been skiving your duty as a Rider Miri," said an amused Evin "this won't do. What punishment should I bestow on such an offender".

Her anger flared and Miri gave a glare at Evin, pushed him out the way and tried to head for the stairs. However she only reached the first step as Evin detained her arm.

"Have I done something wrong Miri", worry evident in his voice.

Miri glanced at him quickly to see a strange expression on Evin's face which she never had seen. Her puzzlement must have shown because Evin released her elbow and closed his blue eyes. He stood there like a still statue for a few moments and looked like he had completely forgot about where he was or even if Miri was there. Nerved Miri gentle shook Evin's shoulder.

"Are you feeling well Evin?" Miri asked quietly.

Evin took Miri's hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it.

"It is so upsetting when your riders won't obey your command" Evin said while pulling the puppy dog look that he use to gain court ladies' attentions.

Miri pushed him playfully down the stairs and said, "I was following your orders Commander Larse! I went to the dance lessons that you suspended for an entire month so I would be faced with a monster! But then I will look prettier in a dress than actually dancing won't I?" Miri raised her eyebrows in a question stare.

Evin hunched his shoulders and pulled a face "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources Evin. Believe me I know all your secrets. There is nothing you can hide from me"; Miri laugh at Evin's stricken face, "The stories I could tell".

Evin blushed.

XXXXXXX


	3. Lady Clara

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Tamora Pierce

Chapter Three

_That is it!_ Miri thought, _I don't care if I'm letting Buri down I can't stand being imprisoned for three long hours on the styles and materials for dresses._ Miri sighed loudly to vent her frustration while her hand tightens over her saddlebag making her knuckles turn white. Miri had tried the last couple of days, to understand why court life was so interesting for these women; all she found was their continuous gossip over breakfast, lunch and dinner. Not all were so oblivious to life in fact Miri actually chatting to Lord Rauol old squire, Lady Keldary of Mindelan, about the affairs of court concerning both the Riders and the Own's people.

However Miri had had enough of the simpering chatter of flirts especially when she realised that Evin Larse was being served as the new dish of the day. Everything they talked about him was in praise and full of compliment. Miri held her tongue when Lady Clara, oldest daughter to a Baron up north purred at the mention of Evin's name and dropped hints to the other ladies that she was going to make a conquest with him tonight after the wedding. It made her feel angry and cold inside at the prospect of watching her best friend fall for a selfish, narrow-minded, egotistic girl!

Miri had finally reached the Riders' stables and headed along the rows towards the back for Raindrop. Hearing Raindrop snort a hello at his recognising of her presence made her smile and wonder at Daine's ability with animals. It was an amazing gift that had saved Miri's life twice out on the field. Miri slipped into the stall with ease and grabbed a brush that was hanging on the door to work on Raindrop's coat. She had been neglecting him in the build up to Buri's wedding. It was today, which were both a relief and a nightmare for Miri. She should be getting ready as a bridesmaid but there was still four hours to go and Buri knew that Miri would not show up until the last moment to avoid the attention.

"Hello old boy" Miri's voice echoed throughout the stable.

"Oh thanks!" For a split second Miri stood still and backed away believing that Raindrop had spoken.

"I'm glad to hear your honest opinion", said a male voice chuckling afterwards.

"Evin?"

Miri turned round to the front of the stall and found Evin grinning while leaning in a relaxed manner over the barrier to scratch Raindrop's nose. _Why is he here?_ Miri asked herself.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your entourage of ladies at tonight's ball? remarked Miri in a bitter tone as she continue to wait for Evin's explanation. It then dawned upon Miri that her last thought had escaped her mouth.

Evin's eyes widen at the comment and stared straight at Miri in disbelief. Miri winced, hoping that the ground would swallow her up right now, and tried to say something to cover up her embarrassment but couldn't. Her whole mind was too engrossed in the deep blue of Evin's eyes, which were glistening brightly in the shadows and therefore she couldn't function.

_What was with me?_ She had stared into those eyes across campfires, hospital beds and tables and never had she notice them until now. The silent stare was not broken by either of them but by an impatient Raindrop who was concerned more about his nose than his rider's feelings.

Evin patted Raindrop's brown nose one more time then pulled himself away.

"Sorry to bother you, Miri. I better be off" and with that Evin turned on his heels and marched towards the half opened stable doors. Miri cursed, threw her brush down and ran out to catch Evin.

"Stop Evin…please!" Miri desperately figuring how to apologise for her last remark and wondering why she said it. "I didn't mean it to come out".

Evin faced Miri with his arms clasped across his chest in defence mode which was a clear indicator of the hurt that Miri had caused.

"But you did mean it…about my entourage, I suppose", his voice barley a whisper.

Before she could think she spoke "Yes…NO!". Miri could kick herself for her honesty at this moment.

Evin lifted his head to Miri, strands of blonde hair had drifted into his eyes blocking his vision but Miri glimpsed at the sadness there. _Why?_ She thought, _I have made fun about his court ladies before._

_But always in jest side _another part of Miri. Miri shook her head to ignore the voices inside her head.

"I've spent all this glorious morning listening to court ladies, Evin and you popped up most of the time", said Miri simply but her heart was pounding for no reason she could think of. Mimicking a court lady "He is so handsome and such an eligible bachelor too. Commander of the Queen's Riders."

Miri finished by pulling a face of disgust. "So that's why I was snappish at you… not you personally but by the way they treat you as one a herd of cattle and not a individual." Miri had run out of words to convey something that even she wasn't sure of and therefore clamped her mouth.

"I suppose, I have known for awhile that my reputation as a romantic would eventually haunt me," Evin said with a faint smile.

Miri just stared wanting to say nothing that would hurt Evin again.

"Are you ok?" Evin stated, concerned at Miri's unusual quietness. Miri nodded. Evin smiled and gave her a quick hug as a reassurance of their friendship.

A female voice, which was high pitched, drifted in to the stables. "Do you really believe that she in that dirty place when she is suppose to be readying herself for the wedding. How thoughtless".

Miri blanched, disentangled herself from Evin's hold and started to search for a way out. She caught Evin's humorous glance at her actions and read his thoughts immediately.

He was going to hand her over like a prison to Lady Sylvia, the woman responsible for the bridesmaids. Miri stepped quickly backwards, away from him but Evin had quicker reflexes.

Evin grabbed her right hand, pulled Miri to his side and secured her into position with his arm tight around her waist. Trapped and out-manoeuvred by her best friend Miri glared at Evin wishing horrible things to him but it did not penetrate his innocent expression that he returned.

"Lady Sylvia", he called in his most polite tone "I think I have found what you are looking for!"

After such an energetic dance Miri was feeling quite hot and needed to sit down before she fell down of exhaustion. She now regretted not having a proper lunch which would explain her light headness in the last dance.

She had seemingly became the property of Baron Rupert of Willowfield in the last three dances and he did not seem to be bothering in attracting any other court ladies to his list of hits for tonight. Miri had to admit that he was pleasant and a little too much attentive but his conversation bored Miri to death. It either surrounded around him or his family's legacy which he now had to carry on.

"Would you like me to fetch a punch to revive you Lady Miri?" asked the Baron

Miri drew her eyes away from a couple who had now appeared on the dance floor and smiled slightly at Rupert. "That would be lovely thank you Baron… and please it is just Miri" in her polite tone.

"I only wish that I was not leaving you alone" Rupert said while glancing nervously around to see any potential threat who would steal Miri from under his nose. This irritated Miri. _I'm not your belonging mister,_ thought Miri, _so don't push your luck!_

"I have been in worse circumstances Baron" Miri stated "And there is no way I will be moving so soon".

"Yes…well".

The Baron got up from the table and began to disappear into the crowd who were also retrieving refreshments. Miri sighed at her misfortunes. It was going to be a long night and Miri realised that even if she gave this Baron the brush off tonight he was going to be more determined the next time.

"I hate balls" muttered Miri.

"I don't know", said a voice behind her "I think you have made a conquest with that one."

Sitting in the vacant Chair was Daine who was dressed stunning in sky blue which brought out her smoky blue grey eyes and looked as tired as Miri from dancing.

"Where's Numair", Miri quizzed.

"He got dragged off with another academic magician about a study that he had done on water spirits", Daine pulled a face " I probably won't see him for hours now".

"I wish I could disappear from my partner as easily" Miri said earnest.

"I don't know" Daine said with mischief in her eyes " he is handsome".

Miri rolled her eyes and looked at the people dancing in the centre of the room. The large hall had been decorated in red and gold and there were flowers everywhere bringing the smell of summer inside. It was the most beautiful thing Miri had ever seen in her life. It was magnificence, like a fairy tales she uses to dream about at night when she looked longing at the sea.

Diane chuckled and said "Look who Evin is partnered with?"

Evin was easy to spot in the dance; he was tall with blonde hair and was wearing a deep shade of blue which made him look very handsome in Miri's mind. His partner was no other than Lady Clara.

"No…please anyone but her" whispered Miri.

Daine heard with her sharp hearing and turned around with a strange look on her face and asked "What's wrong with her? She is considered to be the beauty of the court and seemingly is very interested in Evin."

Miri shrugged her shoulders and viewed the couple once more in the centre of attention. Evin was swirling Lady Clara under his arm and Miri noted the way Lady Clara gave a flutter of her eyelids and a seductive smile. It looked like Evin would be writing more poetry of love soon.

Not taking her eyes of Lady Clara, Miri replied "If I had a choice of saving either Lady Clara or a stormwing from drowning I would jump without hesitation to the stormwing even he didn't want my help".

"I see".

Miri couldn't stand it any longer on seeing the sight of Lady Clara hurting her dearest friend. Miri stood up from the table and straighten her dress.

"If you don't mind Daine I want to get some fresh air. Could you inform the Baron for me?"

"Sure" said a surprised Daine "Are you feeling well? You're looking slightly pale Miri."

"It is too hot in here," said a distracted Miri "I will just get some fresh air while it is quiet in the gardens".

And with that Miri lost herself in the crowds before Daine could figure out the strange behaviour of Miri was displaying. The present dance had ended and there was light applause which Daine clapped to. Evin and his partner were weaving their way to Daine and when reaching their destination, Evin gave a puzzling look.

"I'm sure I saw Miri here, at this table"

Daine smiled "She was, but felt the room was stuffy and decided to take a turn in the gardens"

"On her own?" enquired Evin.

"Yes" again Daine was surprised by the behaviour of her friends.

"Ahh" was Evin only remark.

"Well are we _going_ to sit down Evin", smiled sweetly Lady Clara while she battered her lids at him.

"Of course,"

Evin placed the lady in the Miri's vacant chair and then sat across from the Lady Clara, it seemed to Daine that his thoughts were preoccupied with something else since he wore a far off expression. A silence grew at the table, although Daine had tried to start a conversation with this dazzling beauty beside her but was given the brush off at not being important enough. Daine had seen it all before and therefore took no hurt in Lady Clara's ill-manner upbringing.

A coughing behind Diane and Evin made all three heads turn to the Baron of Willowfield.

"Sorry to interrupt" the Baron said with politeness "but could you inform me of Lady Miri's whereabouts?"

"Why do you want to know?" Evin said before Daine could tell the Baron of Miri's to walk outside.

Confronted by someone Baron became hostile "I do not think it is any of your business".

"But it is", Evin growled "Miri is under my command".

"Under yours?" the Baron said in disbelief and confusion.

Diane cut in before Evin could retaliate with his sharp, sarcastic tongue and start a fight. "She felt the room was stifling so went for a quick walk in the gardens. She should be back any moment Baron".

Diane glared at Evin to be quiet which he perceived and pretended to be interested in his glass of wine. The soft music started up once again and Lady Clara gave a squeal of delight.

"You must dance this one with me Evin," said Lady Clara decisively and tried to capture his attention once again.

"I'm sorry Lady Clara I am exhausted from all the dancing I have done earlier" Evin replied and threw a winning smile in her direction, hoping to drop the matter.

"Well that's not good enough," she said pouting slightly.

"Sorry to hear it", answered Evin flippantly.

There was a deadly silence at the table which was beginning to make Daine feel uncomfortable and try to think of a valid excuse to disappear. She noted that something was not right with Evin this evening because he was never one to refuse a pretty lady in his company. Nevertheless the situation was resolved by an unexpected source.

"If Commander Larse can not accommodate you Lady Clara, then allow me," said the Baron bowing over Lady Clara's dainty hand.

"Thank you, you are a _gentleman_" crowed Lady Clara who with one last glare in Evin's direction walk away without looking back.

Daine stared at Evin's bowed head waiting for a reply. Evin felt eyes upon him and lifted to meet the quizzing look of Daine.

"I love her", he said quietly.

Diane chuckled, "That's a recorded for you! Blowing off the girl you love."

"Do you mean Lady Clara?"

"Yes" Diane answered a bit puzzled "And I can tell you that Miri isn't going to sing the praises of Lady Clara. In fact she would rather drown saving a stormwing." Daine laughed at the image.

"Did she really", muttered Evin "I might have a chance after all."

"I think you just lost your chance Evin", Daine nodded to the dance floor.

"Chance at what?" said a deep voice of another man "Evin is not betting again. He always seems to lose". Daine turned around to stare into her lover's eyes. Numair quickly bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"That's for thank you not for being annoyed with me discussing work on our night off," Numair whispered to Daine's ear.

"I'm use to it by now, love" Daine rolled her eyes "I'm only grateful that it was someone else and not me being bored to death".

Daine smiled at Numair to reassurance of her attempt of her jibe. Evin watched this in fascination of his good friends' relationship. Pangs of jealous entered but quickly disperse, as he could not hold a grudge for long.

"Please, my dear friends if you are going to make up," said Evin teasing "find a room and save the torture for the rest of us".

Diane laughed while Numair tried to look disdainful at Evin but failed miserable when Daine kissed him softy on the nose. They were completely lost in each other attention at that moment until Numair remembered his surroundings. Numair placed himself next to Diane and poured himself a drink with one hand while the other clasped Diane's.

A comfortable lapse of silence among friends came across the table each occupied with their own thoughts. However it was Numair who broke the silence asking where Miri was as she wanted a book that he had in his possession.

"She went to the gardens for some air" Diane replied, "however I think she was running away from Baron Willowfield. She has been gone for a long time now."

"I'll go and find her" Evin said too quickly.

Numair lifted his eyebrows questioning Evin sudden impulse to find his second in command. Evin tried to cover his face with an innocent expression but Numair's eyes widened as he always did when discovering a new object or solving a problem. Daine had missed the significant of the transaction but she knew that she would get the truth out of Numair when they were alone together in bed.

"I want to get away from all the lovey dovey eyes you guys will make". Evin pulled a face of disgust at the image. "It will really ruin my chances with the court ladies stuck between two powerful love birds."

Before any of them could reply Evin sauntered causally through the crowds, not to seem desperate for Miri's honest company. At was difficult to reach the tall, glass doors which led to the gardens as at every turn Commander Larse had to stop and apologise profoundly for declining conversations and refusing to dance with other ladies. This sent many of them pouting after the Evin's figure and giving daggers at Lady Clara for being his only partner of the night.

Lady Clara noted the absent of Commander Larse and was extremely annoyed nevertheless after over hearing that she was the considered to have made him made by dancing with the Baron she held her head higher and continue to dance with other men.

_I must be mad_ thought Evin, _why is it Miri is occupying the whole of my mind. Not very good for someone who leads the Queen's Rider Groups into battle and enforce the law of the land._ Evin smiled at his good luck at receiving his new position. He didn't think he was held in so much high esteem. But it doesn't count for anything now unless Miri saw him as something more than a leader, more than a friend.

What did he want from Miri he was unsure. Yet the problems and troubles looked smaller when she teased him and vice versa or her giving him a piece of her mind when she believed he was being pig headed.

Evin sighed. He had reached the door and was preparing to have a very honest chat with Miri about his feelings. _It has to be done_ he thought determine not to miss his opportunity. And if the gods was in his favour Miri appeared on the main walkway, existing from the rose garden but her back turned away from the ball.

Evin took a step forward…

"Evin!" exclaimed a familiar voice that had the power of command still.

Reluctantly Evin spun around knowing that he had lost his chance with Miri and smiled down at the now married Buri.

"How does it feel to be married ma'am?" said Evin still smiling at the height between Buri and him.

"Well definitely different Commander Larse" Buri replied "Before I leave for my honeymoon I wonder if you will do me the great honour of dancing with your ex-commander so that I warn you of the difficulties ahead."

"I would be delighted" said Evin and bowed to Buri letting his arm guide the pair back to the dance floor.


	4. Fighting Against

Listen up people the ending of Chapter Three has changed!!! Read it again!  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing of Tamora Pierce's world! boo hoo! goes off and cries  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Two weeks later the Rabbits had settled comfortable into a routine at the palace. Morning duties include looking after mounts and then practice with bows, swords and hand to hand combat; while afternoon consisted of learning new healing techniques and logical exercises of battle warfare.  
  
Miri was beginning to feel tired during this morning hand to hand lesson for the lack of a goodnight sleep. She had made a few mistakes but now she was in trouble, she was caught in a tight position.  
  
"Didn't I warn you about taking in someone bigger than yourself" whispered Evin into Miri's ear while twisting her arms behind her back.  
  
Faking disappointment Miri sighed, "Yes you did o wise commander".  
  
Miri heard Evin's light chuckle at her remark. Still Evin did not release her from his grasp and Miri was beginning to wonder what was taking up his mind if he couldn't remember that his dear friend was in a painful grasp.  
  
"So sorry sir", Miri said mockingly, "But could you let me go. I think your ego has had enough to gloat over".  
  
"I don't know Miri", Evin quietly informed her, "I am quite comfortable in this position having a damsel in distress not wanting to part from me".  
  
Glad that Evin couldn't see her blush slightly Miri tired to think of a quick retort. "Well if I'm suppose to be a damsel then you must be the slimy toad I have to kiss"  
  
A bit shock at Miri's answer Evin released his grip on her arms slightly, which was all Miri needed. She knew the weakness in Evin's fighting ability - distract his mind and you are home dry. Miri spun out of Evin's grasp and bent down into fighter's position which allowed her to kick her right leg out and sweep Evin's feet from him. Evin crumbled down onto the floor with a thud. Another shock for Evin to overcome was the painful head that he acquired and the small piece of embarrassment he was feeling. The rest of the riding group stopped their wrestling ad clapped at Miri's success. It wasn't easy to beat the Commander but Miri had a knack for it.  
  
Miri jumped up and brushed dirt from her hands.  
  
"Bigger people are a problem Commander Larse" Miri said solemnly to Evin still on the ground. "But", she shrugged "if I can kick you fine arse sir then I believe I the ability to do it to anyone."  
  
Evin groaned at his backfired plan. Ok being the know it all will not work well with Miri he thought. It had been an excellent morning from the unplanned empty mess hall at breakfast time when he made her laugh often during the conversation to becoming her partner for the practise lesson. He really should be doing paperwork but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with a certain pair of green eyes ingrained in his head and therefore felt like participating with the Riders.  
  
"Here Evin let me help you".  
  
Miri's emerald eyes were laughing at Evin's expression while holding out a hand to lift him off the floor. He grasped it grateful and pulled his sore arse off the hard ground. Many times Evin had complaints about using the real ground for combat lesson but his reply was if they could carry a practice mattress into battle the they would be allowed use one until then the soil will have to be their companion.  
  
Sometimes Miri's strength got the better of her and here was one of these moments. She had tugged Evin to hard and now that he was up his body was right against hers. A little to near for Miri's comfort. She was going to move back but to steady himself Evin had wrapped an arm around her waist. Unconsciously Miri felt herself going red. What is wrong with me! She thought angrily, he doesn't see you anything than a good friend and for you to start and act like he is a disease is not a great sign Miri! Arguing with the voices inside her head was starting to be daily. As the heat rushed to her face she pretended to be very much interested in her boots during this embrace.  
  
This unexpected good luck allowed Evin Larse, the Commander to close his eyes and forget everything about the world except for the figure in front of him. He could smell a mixture of pine and strawberries in her hair which he inhaled deeply. The stillness of Miri's body broke his train of thoughts and brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and gazed around to note that everyone was busy blocking punches or retaliating with kicks. There were no messengers looking for Evin and definitely no watchers glaring at Evin and Miri at their close proximity. So why the statue posture. He glanced down at Miri's face and realised he could not gauge her reaction because her head was bent.  
  
Miri is never angry with me except when she is but then she usually gives me a fighting match without caring where we are Evin thought. So why the quietness? Evin pondered this a little bit more while still holding the two of them close. He could feel Miri's breath on his shirt. Ok she has not fainted. Well he will have to find out Evin decided at last.  
  
Stepping backward Evin released his grip on Miri but lifted his hand only to replace it on Miri's shoulder. What is with all the contact Miri thought briefly but then her mind was gone to the that hand had landed on her shoulder. An unusual feeling crept across Miri.  
  
"So Miri you admit that I do have a fine arse", Evin said seriously, "Well that is a compliment indeed!"  
  
Miri forgot about her feelings and lifted her widen eyes at Evin's apparent arrogance. With a heated response on her lips she glared into Evin's blue ones. It however died on her lips, which were slightly open, as Miri perceived that Evin had baited her for an answer. Always the jest thought Miri warily. Should have known.  
  
Evin again enthralled himself with those sparkling green eyes and delicious red lips which were so close to touch with his own. However he had responsibilities and messing his best friend around was not one of them. He feared the lost of their friendship but craved for something more. When your life is in danger most of the time life does indeed comes into perspective. Lately he realised that certain pleasures from the past were not enough for him. The simply flirtation was fun but not what he needed.  
  
They stood for a few minutes in a happy silence not wanting to bother the other with their thoughts.  
  
"Commander Larse!"  
  
"What now", muttered Evin breaking away his stare of Miri's beautiful face and looked above her head to see a servant with the King's emblem. "Great another meeting I see."  
  
Miri turned around to see the newcomer. It was a messenger from the King and he looked very much in a hurry to get Evin to come with him. It looked like their peaceful break at the palace was drawing to an end if Miri noted the signs correctly. This must be the seventh encounter with the King alone this week. Sadness filled Miri's heart at the promise of being out for a long time and not seeing her family again this year and with that a sigh escaped her. She regretted it in a moment since Evin glanced across and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She should bother him with her problems but they relied on one another like friends do.  
  
"We knew this would come Miri," he said so softly that Miri had to look into his face to read the expression.  
  
Miri put on a false smile and mustered her emotions. "Well it least it is good news for you Evin."  
  
Evin looked at her quizzing for an answer.  
  
"I won't have to beat you up anymore which must do your pride some good".  
  
Evin laughed and together they walked off to the fence where the impatient man stood hopping from one foot to the other.  
  
  
  
Miri stood with her back against the wall and her arms crossed. She really could not believe that the palace has thrown another ball. Of course it was in celebration of the Queen's birthday and certain delegates had chosen this particular day to visit the King so therefore in commemorating both occasions a ball was held. The great hall glistened with shades of gold and reds and oranges marking the time of the beginning of autumn. Then we will have all those festivals to attend Miri concluded. Great another chance to stand on hours being the attention of big noses nobles. What a weak comment Miri!  
  
It was perfect to stand and watch all the people of different statuses entertain one another with their conversation and ideas. Miri tried to remember to spot anything interesting to write about to her younger sister. Miri laughed quietly to herself that the girl eight years ago who entered the Queen's Rider without knowing anyone or even how to ride would be a guest at balls from an invitation from the King.  
  
"May I inquire what is amusing Miri" Evin asked in a husky tone.  
  
Miri jumped for being off guard and blushed at perceiving Evin's closeness. She blushed uncontrollable and tried to speak but, for once in her life, couldn't. Her voice was stuck in her throat.  
  
It had taken no time for Evin from entering the ball to spot Miri. He knew that she disliked spending time with large number of people especially people whom would never speak to her outside the palace. Her face was concentrating on the dancing at the opposite end of the hall which allowed Evin to gaze freely at her appearance. Her shoulder length hair had been curled and pinned up with white roses delicately made her emerald eyes shine softly in the candlelight. The velvet green dress fitted Miri's figure perfectly showing off her tall frame and blended with her fair skin complexion which had a golden tint and freckles due to the considerable amount of time spent outdoors. She looks serene but a bit lonely realised Evin.  
  
Now standing beside her and noticing the faint blush in her cheeks made Evin want to...Nope. Stop this now said his head. You decided not to do anything. She is your friend.  
  
"So Miri" said Evin clearing his throat and mind, "can't remember the joke?"  
  
Miri nodded still not trusting the sound of her voice and looked once again at the dancing couples.  
  
"Miri?"  
  
Miri glanced into Evin's face and was captivated by his deep pools of blue eyes. She sensed Evin being nervous and other emotions which she could not decipher at present. She waited for him to continue with his request.  
  
"Lady Miri would you do the great honour of partnering me in this dance?"  
  
There I said it! Evin congratulated himself on totally ignoring his mind and his resolves at not pushing things further. Can't blame myself. Evin now had to wait for Miri's answer before the next step. Evin bowed waiting for Miri to put her hand on his arm.  
  
Now Miri believe herself to resemble a tomato with the heat that was rising to her face. Evin's proposal had caught her off guard and all she could do was to comply with the gingerly placing her hand to his arm. Evin gave Miri a warm smile and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he dragged her to the dance floor. Sensing her unease about being part of the attention Evin tried to comfort her.  
  
"Thank you o fair lady" he began "you have done me a great service."  
  
Miri laughed at Evin's attempt to be a snobbish noble and her mind was distracted from her confused feeling. The dance set broke apart to join other groups of dancers and therefore Miri had only a small time with Evin however before the music stop their original group formed. While the song ended Evin glided Miri down to seats at the table of the Rabbits riders and for a moment they were to enthralled in discussion over certain members at court to notice a pair of envy eyes glaring in their direction.  
  
Lady Clara moved slowly to the table where the very eligible man, Commander Larse, should be hunting for her not some commoner who he reigns over. It was an insult but Lady Clara knew her charms and was confident that she could snare Larse easily. However the development of this new contender was a worry but a small worry. Lady Clara saw her chance for grabbing the Commander away from this nothing girl and make him focus all his attention on her once again.  
  
Diane who tapped Miri's shoulder from behind had disrupted Miri's chatter with Evin. She turned and smiled at her friend. There was no competing with Diane she looked beautiful in all her dresses; Miri just hope that she wasn't that bad.  
  
"You look lovely Miri", exclaimed Diane who took a seat behind her, "I think you will receive some unwanted attention".  
  
Not for the last time Miri blushed at being praised.  
  
"Thank you Diane" Miri's reply "I thought I might look like the ugly Commander Larse for a second".  
  
Diane laughed while Evin tried not hear the comment by placing a glazed expression on his face though his mouth twitched giving him away. This made both Diane and Miri continue in their hysterical fit. Evin now trying to totally ignore them both by turning his chair and his back towards them.  
  
He wished he hadn't when Lady Clara caught his eye and began to walk purposely towards him. Something in her cold blue eyes did not look friendly but Evin realised the glare was aimed at the person behind him. The look of utter hateful was for Miri. As she came closer she dropped her gaze and penetrated his eyes with a coy smile. Evin smiled back not wanting to start any scene and thought that turning away would be considered rude.  
  
"Commander Larse" cooed Lady Clara while batting her eyelashes at him "Would you gave me the great honour of dancing with a Lady".  
  
Talking behind him had ceased while Evin stood up trying to play for time. That comment had been a nasty remark about Miri's status but Evin could not demand an apologise without causing a scene.  
  
Miri and Diane had stopped talking when they heard the familiar voice of her. Both considered that Lady Clara had a deep resentment against them but this was the first time she had made a comment.  
  
Though Miri could tell from the anger in Evin's eyes that he was definitely annoyed what could he do? Refuse to dance with her screamed a part of Miri. That would be wrong and un-gentlemen-like and Evin plays by the rules said the honest part. It is not his battle it is yours.  
  
Miri gave Lady Clara a winning smile.  
  
"Would that be a Lady who sits all day and gossip at the boring, run of the mills affairs of palace life?" Miri said sweetly.  
  
Lady Clara was the right shade of annoyance for Miri to enjoy and with once last glance to Evin who winked at her, Miri turned her back to the couple and continued her conversation with Diane. Diane was trying so hard not to laugh out loud and won. Though when Numair eventually came down to join them Diane told the whole tale with relish.  
  
When it was acceptable to disperse from the great hall Miri was one of the firsts to go. The swishing of her green dress occupied her mind for awhile and Miri was grateful for the quietness of the halls leading back to her room.  
  
The night had turned out to quite fun with Numair joining them so afterwards Evin departure to the dance floor. They had been discussing a book which interested Miri on the speaking of sea animals. It sounded fascinating and might be useful to her family back home would live for the ocean and the calm of waters. Numair and Diane were entertaining as usual and often other Riders joined their table for a moment or two to catch up on gossip of returning back to the field soon.  
  
However Miri could not completely stop herself from ignoring Lady Clara attempts on Evin. Her laughter or remarks apparently differed towards Miri even from the opposite side of the room. Evin face became a blank mask so therefore Miri had no access to what he was feeling. Maybe he is angry with you for the retort you gave said a part of Miri. What on earth did Evin see in the clutches of Lady Clara?  
  
Come off it Miri, she is a beautiful lady who holds a half the wealth of her father's estate why would any man not be attracted to her? Miri had nothing to offer not like she was giving something out anyway. All Miri could do was pray that her Evin would not be....wait a moment thought Miri where did the goddess 'her' come from.  
  
Miri shook her head as she placed the key into her room lock.  
  
"What you need Miri is a hot bath and a good rest" Miri mutter to herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness", chuckled a voice behind her.  
  
"Will you please stop sneaking up on me Evin", sighed Miri "People will begin to think you are stalking me".  
  
"And what if I am?" Evin replied tugging softly at a lose curl hanging behind Miri's ear.  
  
"Do you want to go to the courts and have your arse kicked again sir!" quizzed Miri.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then stop jumping up on me like that!"  
  
Evin moved closer and lightly kissed Miri's forehead.  
  
"That is for the dignity you showed against Lady Clara tonight", Evin said gently holding Miri's eyes with his.  
  
Miri was in shock. Evin had kissed her though on the brow it was strong enough for her feel very confused about it all. The sensation caused heat to rise up to her face again. Damn it I never use to blush so much! Miri declared to herself.  
  
Not knowing what to say Miri rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders at the memory. Evin laughed at her apparent lack of words. He removed his hand and step away from the door.  
  
"Goodnight Miri"  
  
Goodnight Evin" Miri turned back to unlocking her door and stepped inside to her noticing that Evin had not moved. Miri stared wanting an explanation for this unusual behaviour he was displaying.  
  
"Miri?"  
  
"Yes Evin?"  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight".  
  
And with that Evin smiled at her then walked to the corner of the hall turned back to see a blushing Miri and waved before heading to his own room alone.  
  
Thanks for all the Reviews will get on top of all my errors. Please review and tell me what you think! Anything that I have done wrong just notify me. Another update soon. 


	5. Wounds

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
I apologise profoundly about spelling Daine. My computer's spellchecker will just not listen to me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierce! Has anyone read any Anthony Horowitz's Alex Rider books?? Or Sherwood Smith's stories??  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She could not believe that she, Miri, had made a fool of herself in the practising courts. My face will be permanently red like a tomato for the rest of my life she thought glumly. Great! I'm just lucky that red roughly suits every other colour.  
  
Sharp pain in her left shoulder brought Miri back to the present and back to the attention of the healer and the look of worry on Sarge's face.  
  
"You haven't killed me Sarge", said Miri breaking the tension "though your torture of wake up calls are much worst that I wish you had!"  
  
Sarge smiled meekly at the attempt.  
  
Miri sighed and turned her head to see the healer sewing several stitches to her new wound.  
  
"You know Danric I would have bet money on me never be able to frighten Sarge but then I guess I have missed my chance huh?"  
  
"I could always oblige with the other one Miri" replied Sarge with his wolfish smile which meant the old man was back to his normal self.  
  
"Please don't", voiced Danric, "I don't want Commander Larse breathing down my neck because I allowed his second in command and training teacher to take pieces out of one another for a bet."  
  
"Don't worry Danric it's not your neck he will be breathing don't at this precise moment. More likely that beauty Lady Clara".  
  
"Observant as ever Sarge", congratulated Miri and then dramatically sighed, "Well I will have to find another way I suppose."  
  
Again Miri drifted through her thoughts of the morning warm ups and felt that it would have been better if the earth had swallowed her up. At least she didn't have Evin's teasing about her clumsiness but then he would be busy with Lady Clara just now. Good they both deserve one another concluded Miri angrily but was not quite sure.  
  
If only she had keep her eyes on the lunge which Sarge charged against her instead of calculating different ways of exacting pain on Lady Clara who waved over Evin to answer an educational question. In her supposedly plain blue morning dress Lady Clara and another lady had caused quite a stir at the Riders' practising courts, of course it was mostly the male population that got distracted and grudgingly Miri admitted herself into the list. Her light laughter had reached Miri's ears after Sarge had made Miri feel like a piece of wood with a fight using Shang warriors hand to hand combat.  
  
Miri pulled herself up from the ground and felt her arm which received the most damage from Sarge's unbelievable strength.  
  
"Sarge" Miri said out of breath "I think you have dislocated my arm"  
  
"Stop your whining lass" laughed Sarge "tis only a twinge"  
  
"Thanks that makes me feel better!"  
  
Sarge put an arm around Miri shoulder and marched her across to the benches for a drink of water before continuing the practise with daggers. As they were sitting they had a prefect view of the fence and therefore could see the interaction of Evin and Lady Clara. Even with Evin's back turned towards them Miri guessed that he was lapping up the compliments like a good, little, well-mannered cat that he was. Lady Clara flirting with the eyes and continuous hair flicking made it so obvious that a blind man could sense her marking Evin as her man.  
  
"Pathetic" muttered Miri to her self.  
  
Sarge looked at her side ways "I don't know Miri she is a beauty and consequently right up Evin's list of potential admirers".  
  
"I have a feeling about her Sarge" Miri spoke in quiet tones so that no one could overhear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh ...I wish I could throw her into a nest of griffins and see her squirm that's all" Miri broke off in confusion.  
  
Sarge stood up and put a massive hand out for Miri.  
  
"Come on girl don't mope around cause Evin has a new lady and hasn't had the time to notice you!"  
  
Miri stopped using Sarge as a lever half way of standing up and must of seen an unusual sight with Sarge grinning like a child who found his sweet and Miri face contorted into denials, blushes and confusion.  
  
"I don't even think about Evin in that way Sarge", hissed Miri, "I disagree because he is my friend! That's all".  
  
"Appearances can always be deceiving!"  
  
Miri stood there with her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot until Sarge gained his composure. What felt like an eternity to Miri, Sarge ventured onto the court once more with tears streaming down his read cheeks and giggling like a child would had found a bad of sweets.  
  
They began to circle one another forgetting about the last half an hour and concentrated on not being nicked with the opponent's knife. Sarge lunged quickly at Miri which gave her little choice of side stepping and spinning around to face Sarge again. This had its draw back of course not only was she defending but had prefect eye sight of the fence and the flirting encounter.  
  
Miri's gazed again returned to Sarge who tried to punch with his left hand but brought his right with the knife to draw blood from Miri. However noticing this tactic made it easier for Miri to crouch and kick Sarge straight in the middle of his stomach that pushed him backwards and out of breath.  
  
Miri wiped the sweat from her brow and tried to focus on the task at hand but her eyes were drawn magnetically to the sight. She kicked herself for caring but something about Sarge's comments held true though she would never admit to anyone. Sarge was about to do another lunge Miri guessed from the position of his feet and stance which means she could side step again and then twist his arm and make him surrender with knife pointing at throat.  
  
Sarge lunged. Miri moved her body away but caught Lady Clara leaning into Evin for a kiss. There was no mistake in Miri's mind and anger started to boil up at that two faced cow who assumed everything about her Evin. Again couldn't understand why the word had crept into the sentence. The kiss was quick but the blushing and dazzling smile meant that Lady Clara had enjoyed it. This was beginning to make Miri feel very sick.  
  
It happened so quickly that when Miri felt extreme pain piercing her cloudy mind that it seemed dark for a moment. She turned her head slowly to notice the large amount of blood seeping through her shirt and gazed in wonder then looked into Sarge's very pale face.  
  
"Get a healer someone" roared Sarge above Miri's head,"Goddess bless Miri I thought you were going to side step" in quieter tones.  
  
The request made everyone in the courts stop and turn to see Sarge clutching Miri and trying to keep her conscious. Calls for a healer soon spread quickly through the crowd and eventually met Evin who turned round instantly to see which fool had broken their arm. The sight stopped him cold.  
  
"Miri?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
She was lying very still in Sarge's arms with a large amount of blood gathering at the floor. A crowd was congregating beside them and Evin could make out Sarge's shouting for Miri to stay awake. The fluttering of the eyelids told him she was obeying that command.  
  
Lady Clara cursed into her mind. Damn it that friend of his is always getting in the way. I nearly had him for Mirthos' sake. What does it take to get his attention! Coming out of her mad comments and planning a way to secure more time with Commander Larse again.  
  
She noticed the trouble at once. That silly girl, what's her name? Miri I think. Had got herself hurt pretty badly from the blood on the floor. The gods might be on my side after all. A plan formulated in Lady Clara's head.  
  
"Oh no how terrible this is!", said Lady Clara with false panic, "I can't stand the sight of blood...I feel...."  
  
Lady Clara collapsed onto the ground with a thud, which broke Evin's racing feelings and urge to rid himself of Lady Clara at that moment. With her eyes closed the lady could not see the fleeting emotion of disgust on Evin's face which then changed into a polite mask of a courtier.  
  
Evin lifted the light body into his arms while muttering a few things under his breath about insipid women. He turned around to march this lady to the nearest healer and then return to be at Miri's side.  
  
At that moment Danric the healer of the Riders' came into view with a run and a bag laden with supplies. From the look of his askew attire he had either run from having a bath or has been waken from a deep sleep.  
  
Danric's quick eyes spotted Evin carrying a person he didn't know and stopped out of breath, gaining himself time for composure. It also allowed him to access the situation at hand. He was told that it had been an accident and the person was bleeding from the shoulder profoundly yet he could not see any wounds on this lady.  
  
"Is this a joke Commander Larse?" Danric glaring at Evin "There is nothing wrong with her except she has fainted".  
  
"Mirthos' thunder Danric! It's not her", Evin nodding to the body in his arms, "but Miri!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry sir", said Danric apologetic, "where is she?"  
  
"Behind me Danric" Evin was feeling exasperated with everyone – Miri was dying and all they could do was stand and talk. "Go and help her now Danric and I will escort this lady to her rooms."  
  
A light voice interrupted both men's thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry Danric, Miri's wounds is not as bad as what reports that have been given out" Lady Clara's companion smiled at the healer and gestured with her hands the shooing motion for him to move to the patient.  
  
"Well come along Commander Larse", she said briskly, "The sooner we have Lady Clara tucked up on bed the quicker you can return to your friend".  
  
In a daze of Evin followed this young lady up steps and rounds corners into a part of the castle, which was the living quarters to the royal residence, and the nobles who lived in the palace. If his mind was not fully occupied with Miri's recovery he would been dazzled with the beauty and splendour of this particular wing.  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
The lady opened the door of Lady Clara's room and allowed Evin to walk pass and lay his burden onto the nearby couch. He raised slowly and was wanting no more than to run away but reasons stopped him. One he did not know the way out and secondly it might seem rude.  
  
Evin raised his head to see the young lady who had helped him gaze directly into his eyes. It felt strange to say but Evin believed that this lady had read all his thoughts in that glance. She smiled mischievously at him and green eyes twinkled as Evin started to turn red with embarrassment. His thoughts had drifted to Miri and what he would do when she woke up from her wounds. The lady shook her head to stop the laughter escaping and again used her hands to motion the Commander outside of Lady Clara rooms.  
  
"Now", she said with bit of a giggle and again Evin turned red, "The quickest way to the reach the healing facilities is through the servants exist which is on your right. It cuts through all of the buildings and will bring you to the King's Owns' stables. From there I believe you can find your way Evin Larse".  
  
Evin nodded trying hard not to make eye contact.  
  
"Thank you" he whispered.  
  
The lady then clasped a hand under his chin and lifted his head so that they did make eye contact. Her deep green eyes full of understanding.  
  
"My lips are sealed Commander but if I was you I wouldn't skirt around the issue anymore" said the lady knowing, "Miri is worthy of your love and I may say it is reciprocal".  
  
"What!..How do you know?" Evin flustered with this lady. "Who are you?"  
  
Again this lady smiled at Evin's tactic to move the conversation away.  
  
"My name is Lady Lessa of Queencoves."  
  
Evin started up but before he could register the name she ushered him out of the hall and down the servant's entrance.  
  
  
  
Miri had finally been allowed to walk to her own quarters on her own to sleep the exhaustion out of her body. It had seemed a good idea at the time to regain whatever sense was left in her mind. Sarge and Danric had drained her of any sensible conversation and the day was entering early evening.  
  
The fact that she admitted to herself that she loved Evin was unbelievable and well, frightening. What was she going to do? Retire from the Queen's Riders? It was her life. No the best course was to stay as friendly as possible with Evin then after a few months ask for a change into a different Riders Group for the chance of promotion and...  
  
The stairs were longer than she remembered and at the top of the staircase she was tired and breathing heavily. Miri stumbled across the hall and had enough strength to manage opening her wooden door before collapsing onto the cold stone floor. However this floor was comfy and wrapped round her like a quilt while pressing against her wound. Something is definitely wrong thought Miri. Am I going mad? I must have bumped my head too.  
  
Peering with one eyelid opened she notices Evin's face so closed to her's that there was no mistake about it. Here was the man she loves, or had loved for a very long time.  
  
Miri tried to form words out but it sounded like a mumble.  
  
"What are you saying Miri?" asked Evin gentle.  
  
As Miri tried to concentrate on the pain shooting up shoulder instead of warm feeling spreading throughout her body with Evin's light touch.  
  
"You're hurting my shoulder" gasped Miri and tears sprang into her tired eyes.  
  
Evin turned red again. It had come apparent to him that he was holding Miri in a very romantic situation and that anyone coming in would think the worst. He was compromising Miri's modesty.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Don't be", Miri said hoarsely, "it's comfortable laying in your arms than hitting the floor and being knocked out for hours."  
  
Miri noticed for some reason that Evin's face went slightly red and that he wasn't going to retaliate with a comment. Instead he pulled her up and gingerly laid an arm on her shoulders and led her to the couch in her room. He then took time settling her with a blanket and a drink before busying himself on unlatching the window to let the autumn breeze drift into the room. He stood there for awhile to regain his range of emotions which were on a high. Miri was alive and undamaged yet there was something she was holding back for him. Could it be anything to do with the Baron Willowfield?  
  
"You know Evin you are welcome to stand and stare at my window if you want", said Miri with annoyance, "however I would like answers."  
  
"Answers?" echoed Evin.  
  
He turned his head and saw Miri's cheeks with colour in them once more. Her eyes were shining unusually bright and there was a grin on her tired face. She cocked her head like a little sparrow, which made Evin laugh a little and her face brighten even more.  
  
"Good" she stated "I have your attention I see"  
  
With that she patted the space beside her on the couch and Evin moved away to reside next to her.  
  
"But Miri you have always had my attention", said Evin as he turned towards her.  
  
It was the first time that Miri had blushed instead of a quick retort. She does look pretty and very desirable when she is like this. Evin drew up his thoughts and tried to repeat Miri is my friend but it seemed in evaporate into the air every time he caught Miri's emerald eyes.  
  
Miri snorting un-lady-like broke the tense atmosphere. Evin's face expressed a query on his comments.  
  
"Really Commander", Miri said sarcastically "that is way you went off with Lady Clara while your best friend was bleeding on the ground".  
  
"No Miri. She fainted at the sight of blood and..."  
  
"Well I'm glad I don't faint so damn easily or I wouldn't have made it!" shouted Miri. "So what took you so long?"  
  
"I had to carry her to her rooms which were in the royal residences because Danric had to help with you..."  
  
So you rather want Danric to help Lady Clara than a fellow Rider who has been your friend for years and listen to everything you had to say!" Miri voice was rising at every word as her anger raised with it.  
  
Evin interrupted Miri's rant by placing his hand over her lips. The action was so sudden that Miri did not perceive it till her words were being mumbled. The hurt in Evin's eyes told the true story and it hurt Miri to notice it. She wanted for some strange reason to wound Evin because of his involvement with Lady Clara. That Lady would treat him terrible like a lap dog and would drop him like fire when the really big catch came. The same routine had happen in the whole time Evin and Miri had been friends. Together they would helped each other through the bad times of war and relationships and also have one another to share the good news.  
  
Miri was grateful for occasion where she could relate with Evin on a Rider's life which would totally escape her family. She missed her family a great deal. The sadness and pain she had caused, her injure and the overwhelming want to rest brought tears rolling down her cheeks. In second they were cascading down and Miri was glupping for air. Nothing seemed to be stopping them.  
  
Moisture formed at where Evin's hand touched Miri's face and he released it from her. Suddenly Miri was crying uncontrollable and all he could do was gather the one he really loved into his arms and hold her there. The tears did not lessen for a long while but it helped Evin to understand Miri's feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry Evin" whispered Miri into his soaken shirt.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
He stroke stranded hairs away from her teary, red face and lightly kissed her head while rocking both of them back and forward in the motion of a cradle. Evin waited for an answer but received none. Moving his head to gain a better picture of Miri he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Taking this opportunity Evin brushed his lips against her in a feather like kiss.  
  
In her dreams, Miri smiled at Evin's close presence.  
  
The End. Soory this took so long! I apologise for any mistakes and especially for Diane in the last chapter! Please review, thanks. 


	6. A bet

Chapter 6  
  
Miri's patient was at breaking point. For the last couple of weeks everyone insisted that she should be resting and to occupy herself away from the Riders' routine. The idea was fantastic at the beginning: she could go and read the book Numair had suggested, went riding whenever the mood took her and was allowed to float through the city all day.  
  
But now that her arm wasn't aching anymore, Miri wanted to rejoin the activities. Evin refused and told her to calm and relax and promised after another week Miri could partake in all the games.  
  
With his lopsided smile, Miri turned away from Evin and walked purposely back to the Riders' quarters without saying goodbye. Evin knew she was furious but he was only following the healer's advice and if it meant that he was not getting his arse kicked every day then his backside was grateful.  
  
"The girl can't stay away from you Commander" noted Sarge.  
  
Evin chuckled and replied "More like can't wait to beat me to a pulp".  
  
"I wasn't thinking of Miri", Sarge twitching his mouth, "Here comes Lady Clara".  
  
Evin spun his head to his right and as Sarge predicted Lady Clara walked daintily on her own with fan to combat the heat. Why can't she get the hint? Evin felt a tiny bit of annoyance but then saw his chance. By the vague expression crossing Lady Clara face she had not seen him yet.  
  
"Sarge" Evin exacting his commanding tone "I'm disappearing for a while...let's say business. It is unfortunate that it will be all day."  
  
Sarge's face became a totally blank except for his eyes, which was laughing uncontrollable. Evin nodded and then left the putout Lady Clara to vent her dismay on Sarge. Thank the goddess that Evin could blend in with the background of other Riders. A couple were on the verge to shout him over for advice but extravagant hand signals made them look to the fence where Sarge stood and to the Commander and then smile sympathetically.  
  
His first thought of refugee was to visit Miri. She won't be so angry with me by now thought Evin though he wasn't totally sure. When Miri had fallen asleep in Evin's arms, he could only remember a calm peacefulness washing over him. It made him feel complete. But that had been weeks ago and he had the memory to keep him content. Evin was trying to find the perfect time to speak to Miri about his feelings however there wasn't any. Evin increasingly found his spare time either wrapped up in Riders' duties or secret meetings with the King.  
  
These talks contain nothing more than information about where the Rabbits were going to enforce the law however Evin was to be prepared on the subject of the King's spies who were working near the boarder gathering information on the uneasiness of the Tuisanin's new royalty.  
  
He reached Miri's door in the matter of minutes. Those servants access really does come in handy smiled Evin to himself. He knocked the door but gained no response from inside. He chapped the wooden door louder just encase Miri didn't hear. Only silence welcomed him. With a sigh of regret Evin headed towards his rooms to start on that tower of paper that was forming on his desk until Miri was no longer a distraction. It was recently he realised that she would always be one because of there was solely person on his mind.  
  
  
  
"Diane can I have a chat" said Miri quietly, fearing that Numair might be in the next door of their joining workrooms.  
  
Diane, in cat form, guessed the apprehension from Miri and purred what sounded like a yes. With that she trotted out of the room only to return in a few minutes in human form with two cups of hot tea.  
  
"Numair has gone for two days on King's business", sighed Diane, "I don't like it when he is on his own. For a great mage he needs a lot of looking after."  
  
A gentle smile spread across Diane's face, which brought a pang of jealous in Miri. Daine and Numair relationship was what Miri was longing for. Coughing to clear out sorrow and the ache Miri Received a confused look from Diane.  
  
"You know Miri", said Diane gingerly as if Miri was a skirted horse, "Evin is quite protective of you particular since the wound."  
  
Miri made a mumble answer sound something as a disagreement. Diane laughed which jerked Miri out again of her own reverie.  
  
"You two are like chalk and cheese", Diane said, "Why don't you mention it."  
  
"Because", Miri replied, "he likes Lady Clara at the moment and then it will be soon some other court flirt. I overheard him yesterday mentioning a Lady Lessa would be meeting him on a date!"  
  
Miri blushed at the memory of eavesdropping and the fact that she nearly got caught. Thank the goddess for statues lining the hall. Diane raised an eyebrow for elaboration on the tale but Miri found the floor tiles very interesting instead.  
  
"I bet" Diane mused, "that by the end of the year Evin will find you as even more special as any of the court ladies."  
  
"Well, I'll be making easy money then" Miri countered. "Lets say... two silver nobles?"  
  
Diane put her hand out to seal the bargain that Miri shook defiantly. Though, if true be told she would rather lose the money just to spend one day with Evin.  
  
The more time she was forced to spend on her own till the arm healed allowed her to question hidden desires that were increasingly coming up to the surface now. Evin has been the greatest companion from day one of pledging into the Queen's Riders and on several occasions he has saved her life out on the field. Miri admitted this all to herself. This friendship has grown year by year even when they were separated into different groups for three years they stilled communicated by letters or words of mouth throwing jabs and insults.  
  
Last year when Miri had to return home for her sister's wedding and her mother suggested on bringing a friend so that she wasn't travelling on her own. Miri asked Evin right there and then in the mess hall when the letter arrived. The memory was extremely special to Miri because it was one of the firsts, which showed Evin in a different light.  
  
A confusion of Miri and Evin actually being a couple formed when they reached the fishing town brought embarrassment to Miri but did not burst Evin's jolly and theatrical presence. At every chance Evin would play the charming prince and after a few hours had completely dazzled Miri's little cousins that they followed him everywhere like new born lambs. Miri found this utterly delightful in a humorous way and teased him since at every opportunity.  
  
Evin took the misunderstanding in his stride and gladly danced with every girl in the town who suddenly appeared for the night time celebration. Miri thoroughly enjoyed her spectator viewing until Evin noted her staring and only waggled his head in an amusement. After the music had finished and he said his parting words to his partner the lanky Commander moved directly towards her and on reaching the table made the uppermost pompous bow. Miri had covered her mouth to stop her giggles spoiling the mood.  
  
"Would this beautiful young lady dance with such a handsome Commander".  
  
Miri was going to reply that if he should be kind enough to indicate where this man was she would be honoured. However Evin's eyes had taken a strange shine and Miri was lost in them. Her mind went for a walk at that moment though she was aware that she was performing physical movement of walking and dancing.  
  
"Miri....Miri!" Diane practically shouting.  
  
Miri hit the earth and returned with a huh! Daine chuckled at the action while Miri perceived Numair presence in the room as well.  
  
"I was enquiring if you had finished the book", Numair said in his velvet tone, "But it seems you are having pleasant daydreams".  
  
Then he raised his eyebrows like a teacher wanting to know what the pupil was thinking making him look like a wise owl.  
  
"Not yet." Miri smiled apologetically "Nearly though as I will be reading it in the leisure of my rooms with no distraction if you are going to the ball?"  
  
Daine pulled a face and Numair masked his expression behind his large hands. Miri chuckled at their discomfort and while standing up thanked Diane for listening and escaped from the workroom. Daine's eyes twinkled at the parting words of "Remember our bet!".  
  
  
  
Morning was the best time to start the day with hope believed Miri as she made her way to the mess hall for a snacking breakfast.  
  
I will return Numair's book after eating and then head out for a ride on Raindrop thought Miri. Nothing is going to interfere with my plans and for once I am glad to be out of action autumn is the best time to sit and gaze at the landscape. Miri never considered herself a poetic person but people change so why couldn't she.  
  
A voice interrupted her path to the mess hall.  
  
"Miri is that you? Good could you do me a favour and find Evin? He is needed in an hour with the King."  
  
Miri was about to protest but seeing it was Alanna the Lioness; Miri did not fancy her chances at refusing an order. Well, great idea I had! Miri thought rudely. The Lioness gave her a quick and rare smile and headed down the corridor to the apartments of the royal wing. Miri turned on her heels and marched back up the spiral staircase to get Evin.  
  
Miri had an idea where he could be after drinking and dancing all night. In his bed. Why do only close friends gain a deep understanding of one another? Miri shook her head in mirth. The stories she could tell of Evin when he is under the influence of alcohol were good evidence if blackmail was ever required.  
  
Reaching the door Miri leaned against it gathering her thoughts and getting her breath back. Though she was adamant to Danric, the healer, she was in perfect health strenuous exercise still tired her out.  
  
Firstly Miri chapped lightly whispering under her breath "Be up you lazy git!"  
  
No response came the second time when Miri pounded on the door with both her fists.  
  
"Fine have your way Commander", said Miri.  
  
At that she bent down, checking the passage was clear of anyone, and pick up the mat laying outside Evin's door to reveal a extra door key. Miri smiled at Evin's ability to lose his keys all the time. It had now become one of the betting highlights in the Riders. Unlocking the door, Miri replaced the key and the mat to its former places and slipped inside quietly.  
  
After closing the door Miri turned round to see Evin spread across his bed with the clothes that he had wore to the ball. From scanning the room it looked like her friend had collapsed straight onto the bed when entering his own rooms. Gingerly Miri crossed the room dogging piles of clothes and paper work.  
  
Coming face to face with a sleeping Evin Miri could not help herself at thinking that he was actually good looking even in a ruffled sort of way. Miri stretched her hand out and brushed Evin's blonde fringe away from his closed eyes.  
  
Bending down that her eye level matched his Miri called out softly "Evin time to wake up now."  
  
Evin remained sleeping like a log.  
  
Miri decided that talking into his ear might help to break his sleep. But the only response she got was Evin digging deeper into the pillow due to the feeling of something brushing his ears.  
  
"Well this is a treat." Miri totally exasperated, "Here I am risking my modesty against a lump of rock who won't even move at the sound of a nice wake up call. FINE!"  
  
With that Miri stomped into Evin's bathroom and filled the basin with water and carried it through to the bedroom. Placing both hands at opposite sides Miri threw the contents over the Commander. The water hit him with great force but by the end of it hitting him Evin was sitting up in bed wondering Mirthos' Black Gates where the puddle of water came from.  
  
"Now that I have your attention", Miri said sweetly, "You have to see the King in an hour's time about something. The Lioness ask me to find you."  
  
Evin blinked at the voice and was trying hard to thinking clearly. After several times of peering out to the end of his bed he finally focussed on the form of Miri.  
  
"MIRI! What is BLAZES did you do that FOR!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Evin continued to stare stupidly at her. Again Miri gave him her sweet smile and in calm tone replied "You needed a shower".  
  
Evin jumped up out of his bed and rushed straight for her while Miri tried to dodge out of his grasp.  
  
"Shower Miri! I'll show you a shower!"  
  
Like children they both ran around the room until Miri had got herself into a corner. Desperate to escape from a wet Evin Miri tried pleading with him.  
  
"Come on Evin you are difficult to wake up".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes and I was running out of ideas."  
  
"Well Miri I have plenty of images to what I am going to do with you!"  
  
Evin stalked like a hunter waiting for Miri to try any moves but Miri stood perfectly still knowing that one way or the other she was getting some serious pay back time.  
  
"You know what Miri?"  
  
Miri shook her head.  
  
"If I'm wet then you will have to be too!"  
  
Miri gasped as Evin lifted her across his shoulder and started to move towards the bathroom. He was going to soak her, fully clothed, in a bath.  
  
"You can't do this Evin!" Miri screamed.  
  
"And why not little flower?" Evin said very calm and dangerous.  
  
"For one thing I don't have a change of clothes so coming out wet of your room will start up ideas about us."  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" mouthed out Evin before he could control himself.  
  
Miri stop squirming and felt heat raising from her body very quickly indeed. Evin sensed Miri quick intake of breath and the stiffness in her body under his touch. Evin could hit himself for saying that comment out loud but Miri's reaction was strange too. Usually she would display a torrent abuse and reasoning for it to be bad. Hope began to spring into his mind.  
  
Unfazed Miri coughed and continued "Secondly the King wants to see you in under an hour which doesn't give you enough time to punish me, get dress and have breakfast".  
  
Pulling Miri down from his shoulder, Evin pulled her into a tight hug. Miri's arms voluntarily went around his neck bring them closer and making it more intimate. Evin felt a delight running through his veins at the touch of Miri's body close to him. It felt right. Slowly he released her and brought her arms down from around his neck though he still kept one hand in his.  
  
Pulling her into his living quarters he dropped the hand also. Miri's body urged for some connection between even Evin's hand made her feel warm and fuzzy which was a positive thing for her emotions. However he had let go.  
  
He doesn't like you in that sense said the nasty part of her mind. Really? Well that hug seemed to drag on for longer than friend retorted the other part.  
  
Glancing down her shirt it became clear that she was wet anyway from the contact. She sighed out loud.  
  
"What's wrong Miri?"  
  
"You still got me wet" commented Miri "an interesting trick Evin."  
  
"Yes it was interesting wasn't it?" mused Evin more to himself than to the whole of the room.  
  
"Can I help you out with anything Evin? Or do you want me to leave you to get change?"  
  
"No. No. Please stay. Breakfast will be finished in the mess hall now so have some with me."  
  
"If you are sure", meekly said by Miri feeling uncomfortable by the minute with just Evin in the room.  
  
"Of course I am".  
  
A knock at the door made Miri jump out of her skin while Evin laughed at her reactions. Opening the door so that Miri could see, a servant with hot water jugs carried them through to Evin's bath. The task only took a few moments but the glance that Miri received from the manservant was a sure indication that rumours would be spreading soon. Damn it thought Miri. Evin whispered something to the servant about food and gestured to both himself and Miri. It that Miri gave the man a quick nod of acknowledgement.  
  
From inside the bathroom which Evin had adjourn to Miri absentmindedly started to tidy up the room placing dirty clothing in the washing basket. Putting objects correctly back on the shelves, getting fresh clothes for Evin out and laying them on the bed. She was content in her spot of cleaning it allowed her to ignore the conversation in her mind. Through this daze the servant had returned and placed the breakfast tray on the now cleared table and went. Evin had his bath and found some trousers and sat amused at the table while following Miri's every movement.  
  
Finally satisfied with her job Miri turned round to find a half dressed Evin staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," said Evin, "If I knew that you would clean up for me then I would have married you when I met you!"  
  
Miri pulled a face and flopped into the seat next to him. Eating pieces of toast was difficult than Miri remembered but what didn't help matters was Evin's muscular chest in her view. She blushed at her thoughts and kept her eyes to the plate.  
  
"You look flushed Miri", concern creeping into Evin's voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine" mumbled Miri.  
  
Reaching over Evin placed the back of his hand against Miri's forehead finding no high temperature, which led him to believe something else was bothering her. Knowing he had no chance at breaking through the tough shell he resided to finish off clothing himself properly with a light blue shirt.  
  
Evin began to button the shirt and asking Miri what she was planning today. The conservation was light and he entreated her to have dinner with him as she should be informed on the new plans.  
  
Turning and facing Miri, Evin was ready to see the King. He had ten minutes to make it. Miri spotted the mistake at once and chuckled to herself. Reaching over to Evin she started to unbutton his shirt which caused Evin's head to spin.  
  
"What are you doing?" Evin demanded huskily while his hands found Miri's waist.  
  
"I can't let you go to the King with your shirt unbuttoned properly", teased Miri, "It would look bad on the rest of the Queen's Riders if the Commander can't put on clothes."  
  
She finished in a few seconds patting the shirt in place. Evin grabbed her hands and rested then against his chest.  
  
"Miri you are the best friend ever" whispered Evin into her ear.  
  
Miri smiled and was about to reply but Evin stopped her with a kiss. Miri went all numb and breathless in the same moment. It was quick but it didn't stop Miri wanting more. Opening her eyes Miri notice Evin glancing at her quickly then pulling away.  
  
"I better go", hoarsely spoken by Evin, "Can you lock up behind you?"  
  
Not waiting for a reply he shot out of the room like lighting and left a very stunned Miri behind.  
  
What do you think guys??? Please Review and give me any advise what so ever! 


	7. realised

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierce  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The recurring scene of Evin kissing her inside her mind for the whole morning was driving Miri to distraction and it felt her head would explode if she questioned his actions one more time. What did it mean? Did he love her? Miri, fed up with her lack of concentration, shook her head in disgust. Sarge commented that her head was in the clouds since she missed the target in archery for the sixth time, which made Miri, embarrassed and began to fume against Evin for it all being his fault.  
  
Now laughed off the practising courts with Sarge's jibs Miri was walking through the quiet halls to the library to polish up on her Tusaine's etiquette and culture as Evin had let it slip over a chat last night. Even striding down the empty corridors did not insure Miri a period without connecting her goals with Evin. Of course she was a Rider and Evin commanded the Queen's Riders so it was coincidental that she was dreaming of him. Did she just say dreaming? She meant thinking. Miri swore under her breath as the library doors loomed in front of her.  
  
However before entering voices drifted from the reading room which brought Miri to stopping at the threshold. Not her again pleaded Miri. Lady Clara must have found out the Evin would be showing his handsome self today in the library which combined the two as a bad idea in Miri's beliefs. Turning around to tip toe back from where she came from was blocked a body belonging to a certain Commander. Miri felt herself going hot from Evin placing his hands around her waist to steady her. After a while when none of them moved to break away Miri eventual lifted her eyes to meet the blue depth of Evin's. Though his face was completely void of any emotions, Miri detected from the stare a mixture of nervousness, apprehension and a bit of amusement at the situation. Miri could not speak at that moment as it all became clear in her heart – she loved Evin Larse, Commander of Queen's Riders and best friend since the beginning. Miri was overcome with realisation that she wasn't bother who knew and even thought Lady Clara's attempts were amusing rather than harmful.  
  
"So..." Evin spoke causal, "Mm... how was your morning?"  
  
Miri blushed, rolled her eyes and shrugged he shoulders as an answer that gained a laugh from Evin. This simple action broke the tension between the two of them. She smiled at his response, which presented Evin with courage to step forward, closing the gap, and whispering hoarsely "I hope that you weren't disappointed".  
  
Miri shivered with a tingling sensation overcoming her leading her to choke out quiet but firm "No".  
  
"Good"  
  
Evin bent his head slowly, allowing strands of blonde hair to tickle Miri's face, while he mission was to capture Miri's soft lips for rediscovery of the tenderness he experienced earlier. However the private moment was broken as a screeching giggles echoed throughout the halls. Evin registered the sound as being issued from Lady Clara.  
  
Evin jolted out of his grasp on Miri and looked petrified scanning the halls the any signs of the Lady herself. Miri should have been angry at Evin allowing her to be dropped on the ground but the comical display of a young boy being caught doing something naughty was too much and Miri went into a hysterical fit of giggles. Evin looked down at Miri with one of his best glares, which did not last long as it quickly melted into a lopsided grin at the antics. Miri looks extremely beautiful when she is happy he thought rudely well fine start at winning her.  
  
"I hear a noise Melissa from outside I wonder what...." Lady Clara's words trailed off as she saw the scene before her - Commander Larse, looking as charming as ever, grinning stupidly at one of his Riders who happened to be sprawling across the floor. Such behaviour was appalling in her opinion though she could not fault the Commander himself in the action. What could he do with such commoners? Lady Clara's began a cold stare of disappoint at the Rider until she realised it was the Rider called Miri and her features harder considerable. Jealously is always an ugly mask to display yet Lady Clara seem to pull it off well with one of her very captivating but false smiles.  
  
"Commander! How delightful to meet you here" she cooed while batting her eyelashes in flirting manner.  
  
Evin did not answer immediately inste4ad he applied himself in helping Miri off that stone floor. He pulled a bit too hard, which propelled Miri against his chest with force. At this opportunity he whispered a plea for Miri not to leave him. Though glancing straight into the emerald eyes told him that his cause was a defeat from the mischievous glint growing. She would pay later Evin thought smugly.  
  
Unfortunately Miri disentangle herself from Evin and gained her composure as she brushed the dust off her clothes.  
  
"If you excuse me Commander and Lady Clara I will now sought out that book and be on my way".  
  
With a nod at both people Miri stride into the library without recognition of what had happened. Evin's eyes followed Miri till she was out of sight and gaining his surroundings once more. Luck must on his side today, as not was by chance he spotted Miri walking towards the library, it became clear that she loved him back. If only I gained another kiss he mused. Again he perceived Lady Clara and had an idea that she was annoyed at him for keeping her waiting.  
  
"What brought you to the palaces' small library Lady Clara" said Evin in conversational tone.  
  
"To enjoy the quietness which they offer"  
  
"Well if I am disrupting" Evin said quickly and made a move to leave. However Clara detained him with a hand on his arm.  
  
"However", she said sweetly, "I have had my share of tranquillity for the day. I was wondering, if it is not too bold of a lady to ask, would you care to accompany me to lunch?"  
  
Evin cursed himself inwardly at being cornered easily. He thought Lady Clara would have stopped her persistent at gaining his attention as he dropped subtle hints and avoided her like a plague for the last fortnight. However Miri had left him in this position which was her lost, of course. Instead she will being alone in the library reading away and not have his sparkling conversation for entertainment. He would make Miri pay for disobeying an order and with that resolved in his mind, he bowed politely and led Lady Clara down the halls away from the person who occupied his mind and heart,  
  
Lady Clara strolled with the Commander and began her mission to dazzle him with her beauty and other charms. She believed herself to be in a position that Commander Larse would submit to her ideal and consequently being the catch she wanted. She could see the jealous glances of others, particularly the court ladies who had their intimate time with him, at her being the one who snared Evin Larse. With his blonde hair and blue eyes that contrasted her colouring they soon would become a couple admired at from afar with only the King Jonathan and Queen Thayet as rivals.  
  
Ok really do not know how this is going to end! Please review and any criticism are welcomed. 


	8. Kiss

Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
I'm admitting that I'm running out of ideas and can't write good fluff so please excuse me. Also I do apologise for my tenses, sometimes I'm too wrapped in the story to notice obvious things. Alerting you now that there is one swearing word in this passage.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierce.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Evin was running out of patience not only was lunch with Lady Clara led to him losing his temper but also he couldn't find Miri anyway! Thinking about Lady Clara reminded him of the total disaster which he had experience as he directed him to the Riders' mess hall he felt many peculiar stares of astonishment. Conversation surrounded around taking digs at Miri which she didn't perceive as the wrong course to go down. As Lady Clara continued with her non-stop nonsense about the telltale signs of a normal women and a lady.  
  
Evin body tensed at the remembrance of the fury running through his veins and the temptation of yelling at the insufferable, immature women. The whole situation came to a deadly end. When noticing that Evin was not paying attention to her chatter proceeded to insult the lives of commoner folk which really hit a nerve with Evin since all his family lived as players and had been treated like scum from the rest of society due to their profession.  
  
"Lady Clara" interrupted Evin.  
  
"Yes" drawled a sugary tone.  
  
"Could you please leave? I believe that you have outstayed your welcome with the Riders and I myself haven't the foggiest idea why I thought I ever could be attracted to you. It this point I would probably be enjoying an intelligent conversation with a stormerwing than listening to one more word of your prattle."  
  
Evin's speech was issued a calm tone yet did not hide the sting towards Lady Clara. Other Riders and Daine who had seated themselves on opposite sides of the couple stopped and stare at the Evin's remarks.  
  
Lady Clara was fully embarrassed, brushing her brown hair behind in irritation; she did not liked being made a fool of, especially in front of lower people. She seethed with rage at the thought of the high and mighty Commander attitude. She knew who to blame ... it was that Miri who had bewitched him by flaunting her body and flirting outrageous above her station. Her anger was barely concealed in her face and tone when she had the strength to stare back at Evin.  
  
"I see you would rather wastes your position on one of your whores", she sneered at him, "Like that one earlier...what's her name...Miri."  
  
Evin eyes flashed dangerously at the insult against Miri. How dare she attack someone who was worth ten thousand of hers! Miri is completely opposite to this thing that sat across from him. Miri would give anyone the time of day to hear all sort problems from family crisis to harvest details. It what makes her great at being second in command –caring for the people of Tortall they risk their lives for every time there was trouble. Miri had the ability to change Evin depressed mood into a laughing fit. Lady Clara couldn't even keep Evin interested in a chat about anything. And most of all he loved the dark hair, the sparkling green eyes, freckled face rider. Yes, Evin loved Miri. His face drained itself of his usual carefree manner and replaced it with a cold and deadly expression. The quick transformation surprised and scared both Lady Clara and the nearby Riders.  
  
"I would not be such a coward to brandish someone's innocent name in public without being in their presence to defend themselves. And let me enforce upon you that Rider Miri has many great qualities which you lack to make the prefect lady." His eyes flashed with indignation. "If I ever hear a whisper that you are dragging her name with your filthy tongue then I warn you be prepared for a backlash in which I won't be content 'til you and your family are disgraced from court. Do you understand?"  
  
The mess hall filled with a highly charged tension at to wait upon Lady Clara's response. She could not function her mouth properly. She looked everywhere except to Evin's hard face, which displayed his anger. The silence was deafening and all she could do was stand up suddenly, knocking over her tea, and run out of the hall without stopping until she was out from view of the stares. Only when the disappearing figure could be heard crying outside did a sense of normality entered the mess hall again and the Riders busied their eyes with the food placed in front of them.  
  
Daine gingerly laid a hand on Evin's shoulder and squeezes lightly. "I'm never getting on the wrong side of you ever again!" murmured Daine apprehensively. Evin smiled grimly down at Daine whose eyes shone with a certain amount of respect.  
  
"Just don't insult Miri within my hearing range and you'll be safe."  
  
"So you finally made a move I'm told" Evin glanced at her nervously at the surprise. Daine held her laughter in not wanting to cause a scene. "Oh come off Evin who do you think Miri needed to listen to her confusion though I think you only have to show her a little more action and...well I leave to your imagination".  
  
Evin turned to hide a blush, which was creeping ever so slowly to his face, but it did not escape Daine's sharp eyes. "She really needs to have things explained a bit more."  
  
"Well I've finished my lunch and have work to do" Evin said clearing his throat at the same time.  
  
"More like persuasion of a kind" whispered Daine.  
  
Evin looked blankly down at her as if she was an ant "Goodbye Daine."  
  
Now after several hours occupied with work that appeared he had searched every place that he thought Miri could be hiding from him. The stables were deserted due to the heavy rain, which gladly gave Evin a cold shower for the venture outside. The mess hall now had the new trainees learning about herbs and medicine so the three mature riding groups had taken the opportunity to go out to Corus to visit the nightlife yet Miri was not in outing. So she must be in the palace. He had checked his room, hers' and made some excuse to see Daine and Numair in desperation that she went there for a girl chat. No luck what so ever.  
  
Then it hit him – she would be still in the library laughing over the predicament she put him in! That girl will pay, he thought smugly, but how? While contemplating on revenge Evin quickly arrived in the hall which would directly lead him to the library. With a few curt nods to other Riders and some knights that he knew Evin soon arrived at his destination and slowed down to catch his breath. This time I will find out if Miri would like to continue these meetings and he sent a hasty pray to the goddess for good luck.  
  
Scanning the room Evin notice that it was deserted from the usual scholars and law enforcers who prowl the bookcases with a menacing attitude. So she wasn't hiding with the books he thought. Walking quietly to the reading area so he wouldn't attract the attention of the owl-eyed little woman who haunts the library for any disturbance he noticed a sleeping form. Miri.  
  
Stretched out on a couch, near the embers of a dying fire, Miri sleeping form give such a quaint image that it was hard for Evin not to smile. Miri is like a child when she sleeps all the troubles of the day disappear and sweet dreams awaken Evin concluded as he stood watching over Miri with tenderness. Evin's lack of sleep out in the field was not to the added responsibility of leadership, which he had lead to Miri to believe, but on several occasion he would simply wonder about life's future when staring longingly at Miri's face.  
  
Unobserved by the few readers sitting near the windows at the far side Evin knelt on the ground beside Miri's face and gently brushed strands of her dark hair back behind of her ears. With that serve accomplished Evin brought his lips lightly to Miri's brow, closed eyelids and finally lips which created the sleeping figure to stir and smile at the touch.  
  
Miri had known she had fallen asleep but wasn't she allowed too? Only today did she find that Evin wanted more than friends and that he never liked Lady Clara which was a bonus and what she had done? Fed him to the lion. The pleading of his whispered words had spurred her into action on getting a bit of revenge for leaving her in his room after their first kiss. These pleasant reminds of Evin in her dreams were fun to replay over and over yet she wanted nothing more than to recapture his lips just to make sure.... Ready to wake from her slumber she imaged Evin kissing her face which made her heart pound even harder and her stomach twist in knots. His lips were like stardust and created an ache for more that eventual brought Miri out of her restful dreams.  
  
Miri's eyes fluttered open with difficulty until she notices familiar blue ones staring back with intensity. Evin! Her head shot up and she felt herself blushing furiously at her thoughts seconds ago. Evin gave Miri's his cheerful grins with a bit of mischief. Miri stared at him suspiciously even if he looks god damn attractive and you can think of nothing else better than to...he is still Evin the player at heart warned her conscious.  
  
"Did you like you wake up call?"  
  
Miri raised her eyebrows wondering what he had done exactly "I can't remember."  
  
"Well" exclaimed Evin "I will have to repeat the performance."  
  
Edging closer to Miri, who shuffled further down the couch until coming to the right side where she was penned in by Evin's arms, Evin gave Miri a smile with complete happiness and love. Closing the distance Evin claimed Miri's lips in a teasing kiss which soon turned passionate as Miri's hands reached out to knot themselves in Evin's soft blonde hair bounding them closer.  
  
However a cough interrupted them from behind which brought both Riders back to reality of their surroundings. As Evin turn to reprise the person for disturbing his 'business' with a fellow Rider the words died in his throat as he spotted a gathering of people who he knew. Damn it thought Evin. He looked back at Miri to gauge her reaction. He did not want to push things with her unless she was ready. Miri face shone brightly through the laughter she was holding in and when Evin face was full of concerns her heart melted.  
  
He was genuinely concerned for her feelings but Miri reassured him with a peck on the cheek and gentle squeezed one of his hands, which she did not relinquish afterwards. Happy, Evin turned round to find that the crowd was still there and all were smiling like cats that got the cream. Among them were Daine, Numair, Sarge and Danric – nosy parkers thought Evin.  
  
"Can I help you?" he enquired coolly.  
  
Daine burst into a fit of giggles while Sarge flashed his wolfish smile. Though Danric's expression bet the rest he was totally surprised.  
  
"We were wondering if you found Miri" said Numair politely, "But I believe you made double sure you it is her." Daine nudged him into the stomach while the others chuckled. Evin scowled at them all.  
  
"Well thank you for you concern Numair but if that's all..." Evin dragged Miri off the couch and wrapped a protective arm around and continue to stare disapproving at his so called friends. Miri tried hard to follow suit and appear angry but the situation was funny. And anyway Evin was annoyed enough for the both of them. "We'll be leaving to..."  
  
Evin glanced down at Miri because he was about to say his room but that now was inappropriate, as they were just becoming a couple. He wanted Miri to help him out this mess not for her to stand there with mischief eyes, smirking at his half suggestion. Another cough broke the abrupt silence. Evin turned again to the gathering yet now completely blushing and out of witty words.  
  
"To finish off what we started" piped up Miri now her giggling had stopped. This raised a few eyebrows among the men, particular Evin; Daine gave a wink of understanding and with not another word Miri marched out with Evin in the directions of their rooms. She only stopped at the door to give a teasing kiss to Evin which the sight seeing crowd excepted to see and who gave got a frightful row of the librarian at their childish behaviour.  
  
Reaching her rooms Miri slowed down the pace to enjoy the company of Evin – alone and away from prying eyes. When she unlocked her doors, Evin disentangled himself from Miri's arm and stepped back to give her space. Miri looked up in surprise to receive a mysterious grin and grand bow; she recognised Evin playing the gentleman.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" said Miri slightly  
  
"And ruin you reputation!" exclaimed Evin "I don't think so."  
  
"Where was this care for my modesty when we were in the library?" enquired Miri  
  
"Aha but you had not known the danger of kissing a man like me before hand".  
  
"And what danger is this?" asked Miri suspiciously  
  
"This"  
  
Evin again cornered Miri against her door and swiftly proceeded to render Miri's lips numbness in several passionate kisses. While Miri's hands found their way to fondle with Evin's hair, his hands were content in running up and down Miri's slender back making her whole body shiver in delight. Evin broke away suddenly, which annoyed and frustrated Miri. Resting his head on hers to gain his breath he ragged out "I...bet go before...I lose... myself...and then...I won't be able...to stop".  
  
Miri was secretly pleased that she wasn't the only one who was losing control over being decent but sometimes rules were there to be broke.  
  
"But I have only had you for a short period", moaned Miri, "You were busy entertaining Lady Clara all day."  
  
And whose fault was that!"  
  
"Not mine!"  
  
"Oh but it was" murmured Evin huskily into Miri's ear, "And you are going to pay."  
  
Miri actually was taken aback at Evin's proposal though when she stared into his eyes she knew that she had gotten the wrong end of the stick. Knowing there was no point in refusing Miri simply asked, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Don't worry Miri" whispered Evin "I'll tell you tomorrow after a goodnight sleep"  
  
And with that he leaned in for a teasing kiss which was on the verge of deepening 'til Evin pulled a way with a smirk and contented himself with brushing Miri's hair out of her eyes. Standing back he bowed and turned on his heel and began to stride down the hall.  
  
"I hate you!" called Miri after him.  
  
However he only waved back at her and blew a kiss.  
  
Ok people I am stuck for ideas on how to punish Miri!! I do apologise for my tenses I am really bad at English but I have bought myself a grammatical book to help! (What fun I'll have reading that! LOL) Please review and be honest with opinions!! 


	9. Duel

Sorry for the long wait but been busy with a job and holidays but don't despair there are tow chapters for your delight or horror.....  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Mornings were beginning to be an endurance test for Miri, as the lack of sleep and being long-term friend to a wonderful, handsome ex-Player and newly appointed Commander was taking its toll. Propping her chin up on her hand so that it would not hit the table should she doze off, Miri half- heartedly spooned her porridge around the bowl, trying to think of anything else except that man.  
  
To her delight, the mess hall was quite deserted at this time, which left Miri undisturbed in her reflections. In no way could she understand why Evin was looking forward to punishing her. As things stood, Miri believed that they were equal on pay back – he had abandoned her after their first kiss without so much as a goodbye, and she had pretended not hear the plea to stay by his side.  
  
His parting words and the expression on his face as she left kept floating in her mind, which certainly wasn't a bad thing, as dreaming of Evin had become a highlight when she was mending from a wound, but nonetheless it worried her that Evin could use his powers as Commander at her expense. Miri shook her head: he would never be that much of an idiot.  
  
Through the years of duty in the Riders, she had seen some of her promoted friends becoming leaders of groups, and subsequently turning into right prigs. It was a shame to see people that once would spend time joking with anyone turn into people who would totally ignore you due to the rank on your uniform. Thinking back over the two months since the Queen announced the position, Miri believed Evin hadn't changed at all. He still wrote horrid poetry, still read some of these dreadful writings to the rest of his group, he still snored loudly, still couldn't be bothered in fixing his hair (unless there was a pretty lady involved), and he definitely still found time to tease Miri by pulling her braids. Indeed, the Commander of the Queen's Rider could not be placed on the prig list. Shame, really. Miri snorted at the thought of Evin turning all posh and proper and behaving disrespectfully to his mother. That would be a sight to see.  
  
Her left hand came in contact with another, in the form of a tight grasp. Without looking up she knew it was Evin, as her whole body tingled afterwards from his touch. Sitting next to her on the bench, he made sure that their shoulders brushed, as his touch warmed Miri.  
  
Glancing at him, Miri took in his slight dishevelled appearance: a clean white shirt for combat practise half tucked in to his brown trousers, some hair on his head standing in the wrong direction, and at that moment he munched half his piece of toast, drinking juice and trying to say something in Miri's direction. Laugher bubbled from her mouth, which made Evin stop in the middle of a sentence and stare as if she had gone mad.  
  
"Will you ever learn to get up on time, Commander?" Miri spoke through fits of giggles.  
  
"And why would that be necessary, Fisher?" Evin shot back.  
  
"Well for one, it would give you time to look in the mirror!"  
  
She leaned forward, fixing his shirt collar, then moved on to correct his hair, which surprising felt like silk, and completed Evin's disarray by stealing his toast and eating it. Evin froze as Miri commenced on her duty of sorting him out, for at that time he could honestly admit that his thoughts weren't that clean and wished for a more private examination instead of in the mess hall.  
  
Lifting one brow Evin inquired, "Am I fit enough to continue with my food?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Then I would like my toast back, if I may."  
  
"But I ate it, Evin."  
  
Miri's confusion showed onto her face, which brought a lopsided grin to Evin's. Noticing the roguish look growing on Evin's face, Miri placed a hand on his chest as a warning against any funny business. Evin covered her hand with his and peeled it away, circling Miri's waist with his free arm and bending his head to regain his "toast".  
  
Miri went on high alert as Evin softly kissed her at breakfast time in the mess hall. This was dangerous for both of them, as some Riders would not be happy at the pairing, and as Miri felt awkward at public affection. Thinking about the many women who were infatuated with her Commander, and would therefore mark her for their jealous, Miri stiffened. Her nervousness was noted by Evin, who slowly started to pull away, but at the last moment his lips were met by a returning kiss from Miri. To the Black Gates with the rest of them, mused Miri, I'm not stopping this incredible feeling for anyone.  
  
Clearing his throat, Evin spoke, "Now that I have thoroughly enjoyed my breakfast," Miri raised her eyebrows, "there is still the situation of payback to discuss..."  
  
"Wait one minute," interrupted Miri. "You left me in your room, after our first kiss, to figure this all out. I think we're quite even on the issue of payback," she told him, flapping her arms around as if to demonstrate her point.  
  
"But if you remember, I did have a meeting with the King, and therefore could not have been late if I value my own life," countered Evin.  
  
"You shouldn't have been drinking so much at the ball."  
  
"I was not drunk."  
  
"Then why couldn't you button up your own shirt?"  
  
"Well Miri," Evin said, his voice husky, "that seemed the only possible way to get you to admit your deep feelings for such a romantic Commander like myself." He gently brushed Miri's cheek, causing her to blush in remembrance.  
  
"Liar," whispered Miri.  
  
"Then, my beautiful lady, I challenge you to a duel on the subject of our payback. If I win ...then you have to become my little helper for the day, and if you win..."  
  
"Then we call all this revenge business quits?"  
  
"If that's what you want, but I could think of a better use for me," he told her, lowering his voice even further.  
  
"I bet you could," retorted Miri, "but I'm not that kind of person." She stood up from the table, brushed crumbs off her lap, then glared down at Evin for a second, quickly replacing it with smile.  
  
"And I am?"  
  
"You just proved it with your own words."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Reaching the practise grounds Evin suggested that they fight their "duel" at the far end so that the others Riders coming in later would not disturb them.  
  
"What weapon do you want to use, Evin?" Miri asked as she headed towards the storage shed.  
  
"None," came the reply. "Lets do hand to hand combat."  
  
Miri was puzzled at his suggestion, as out of the two of them, Miri was the better at hand to hand combat. It was only in swords that Evin had the advantage, and he would usually inform people that duels with swords allowed him to keep Miri's ego from growing too large. More like saving his pride, Miri thought to herself. She wouldn't complain, however, it was his choice, but it looked as if she would be free from these little games forever in under an hour.  
  
Standing opposite one another in the marked area, they quickly started circling. Evin stepped forward, bending his body to the earth and trying to sweep his right leg under Miri, but she agilely jumped out of the way. Again Evin attacked with a left punch, which was quickly blocked, and then his arm was twisted, allowing Miri to easily flip his whole body over her hip and onto the ground. She secured him by placing a foot on his neck, and with more pressure cutting off his air supply. First round to Miri.  
  
Evin picked himself up and rubbed his neck. "Don't be gentle," he muttered.  
  
"Sorry." Miri shrugged, unrepentant.  
  
"Alright, let's continue."  
  
Feeling successful and confident in the match, Miri made the first move by striking out with her left leg in the direction of Evin's stomach. Winding him would give Miri the easy opportunity of wrestling him to the ground, however Evin side stepped, and instead grasped Miri's leg, twisting so that her body lost its balance and fell to the ground. Before she could react, Evin held her arms against her back, rendering her completely powerless.  
  
"I think I win this round," said Evin politely, helping Miri up.  
  
"We still have one more."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Evin smiled as Miri faced him for their last bout, making her a little watery at the knees. Not fair commented Miri silently to herself. Both standing in fighting position, Evin ventured a high punch which lead Miri to blocking once again, giving her the opportunity of hitting the back of Evin's legs, collapsing him to the ground. She sat on Evin's stomach, securing him with her body weight, while pulling his arms above his head.  
  
Smiling smugly Miri announced, "I think I wo..."  
  
But before she could finish, Evin somehow managed to pull Miri closer to him, and was able to flip the position so that it was now he that straddled her. She was pinned to the ground, complete with a sore head from hitting it on the floor, and now had the man she loved grinning like the cat got the cream above her. Evin dropped his head so there was barely an inch between their faces and gazed intently into Miri's eyes.  
  
"I think I won."  
  
It was unbelievable that Evin had managed to triumph over Miri. She was dumbfounded, and completely unprepared for losing. Now the rest of her day would be spent as Evin's helper, which meant spending the whole time with him and doing everything he might bid. Come to think of it, it didn't actually sound that bad.  
  
However, Miri would never have been able to live this down had it been witnessed by other Riders, but she noted with satisfaction that the practice courts were still deserted. At least she would be able to spend the day without taunts of Evin's beating her and insinuating questions about the "help" Evin needed.  
  
Evin dragged the dazed Miri to her feet and proceeded to lead her in the direction of his room, where they could privately discuss the terms of the deal. Silently he thanked Sarge, who had, throughout the last week, instructed him in improving his wrestling skills. The look on Miri's face was unforgettable as he overpowered her at the last moment. He could predict several months of constant teasing about the day when Miri lost to the almighty Commander, though he should be wary, for he had the sneaking suspicion this would be his last triumph over her.  
  
You should all thank Lily Rose Depp ( my beta reader) for helping me in sorting out the grammar and hints! Don't worry about the chapter numbers they are all in order it is just my brain doesn't work that way!! 


	10. Little Helper

Chapter 10  
  
Reaching his room, Evin unlocked his door and stepped aside, flourishing Miri in with a grand bow. Still mortified that her pride had been hurt, Miri walked stiffly past Evin without any acknowledgement to his flattering courteous manner.  
  
Upon gazing around his living quarters, Miri took in everything that she had suspected - Evin clearly had been in a rush this morning. Shirts and trousers sprawled all over chairs, the floor, and his unmade bed, and there were three messy piles of what seemed to be important documents spread across his desk.  
  
"Sorry about the mess," Evin said apologetically, "but I haven't been on top of things lately. I've been too distracted."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"You, mostly" Evin told her, smiling. "It is hard to concentrate with you floating into my head all the time."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Miri hadn't meant for that to slip out. And again she wished she had been born with the Gift, so that on these occasions she could simply disappear. Evin, however, was quite pleased that he wasn't the only one in this relationship to be distracted, and quickly pecked Miri's cheek as a thank you for her honesty.  
  
"Most women can't, I suppose," he drawled, changing the mood, "when they have such a handsome Commander to admire."  
  
"Who said it was you?" Miri asked, her face serious.  
  
"You wound me!" Evin exclaimed, clutching at his heart. "Here is your love, confessing the torment of his days on gaining your affection, and now you mention there is another rival! You cruel, heartless women! I wonder why I ever..."  
  
"Shut up," Miri whispered, weaving her hands into his feather-soft hair, causing his head to drop, making their positions perfect for a passionate kiss. Evin was taken by surprise, but soon recovered enough to deepen the contact. However, Miri abruptly broke it off and smiled smugly up at Evin.  
  
"That will be your only kiss today, Evin, if I am to be your helper."  
  
"Surely not!" he exclaimed. "What if, for some drastic reason, I collapse and am in need of your kiss of life?"  
  
"Then you will have to be extra careful, and make a quick will," retorted Miri.  
  
Evin sighed in defeat. When Miri spoke in that tone of voice, there was no use in arguing, and to a certain extent she was right. By having this bet, he was technically compromising Miri's reputation in the sense of being a woman. Just recently, Evin had had to relocate one female Rider who was a brilliant captain, because the man, who happened to be under her command, she had courted and then broken off with no longer accepted her orders. Evin had disciplined the man, but his friends were not happy about the situation either.  
  
Some people needed a real education on manners, thought Evin grimly. He pushed away the responsibility of Riders duty and concentrated on spending a whole day with Miri, without kisses, was worth it for Evin. Soon enough they won't have time to sit around in the palace chatting like friends than for Evin to think about becoming man and wife. Marriage? Evin stopped in his track of thoughts. Whoa, calm down, Evin, you are jumping too far ahead. Stay with the here and now, he told himself.  
  
"So what do I have to do?" asked Miri with a small sigh.  
  
Evin pulled away his gloves and used his fingers to count off the points. "Firstly, I will have a bath, because I didn't have one earlier, and I think I might have several bruises from our duel which will need your attention. Secondly..."he gazed about the room. "As you can see, the room needs some tidying and organising. Two of your best qualities." He smiled a boyish grin to the unimpressed Miri. "And thirdly, I definitely command you to use your brain on the several difficult math problems I have to perform for the Riders' supply lists."  
  
"That sounds fine," Miri said, relieved it wasn't something worse. "Where do you want to start?"  
  
"My bath."  
  
"I leave you and come back in an hour?"  
  
Evin shook his head. "No. When I'm having a bath, you could pick out fresh clothes and grab a clean towel from the cupboard. After I am decent, I will need your help in putting bruise balm on my back," he told her, rubbing his back gingerly as if the pain was unbearable, which made Miri's mouth twitch at the sides, but she held her tongue. She vowed to herself that she would take anything Evin handed her with the maturity he seemed to be lacking at the moment.  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Evin's eyes widened at the formality, but his face quickly resumed a neutral expression. So Miri was determined to hold her sharp and witty comments to herself. Well, Evin found that this could be a challenge.  
  
"Well, I'll be off."  
  
With that Evin started to unbutton his shirt in front of Miri.  
  
"Shouldn't you do that in the bathroom, Commander?"  
  
"Oh, yes...thank you... I forgot," Evin said innocently, and saluted Miri at the bathroom door before disappearing to relax in the warm water.  
  
If he thinks that by showing off his lean and muscular figure, he is ever going to receive a look of interest from me, then he is sadly mistaken, thought Miri. She laughed aloud to the empty room at Evin's attempts of persuasion. I've seen it all before anyway, mused Miri as she headed towards the cupboard Evin had pointed out earlier, for the last eight years and let me be honest it is still in perfect condition. Wait! Miri screamed inside herself. What was she doing? She sounded like the women who drooled over men if they were the only objects of their lives. Get a hold of yourself, Miri scolded herself.  
  
Retrieving a white shirt, brown trousers and a towel, Miri waited patiently for Evin to enjoy his bath as she sat on his bed contemplating the state of the room. The more she stared at the living quarters, the more unbearable the mess came to be. Wasting no time waiting for Evin, Miri began collecting all the cups, mugs, wine glasses and plates, piling them on three trays, and stationing them at the door.  
  
Miri returned to the cupboard where she had notice dusting cloths. Using these to their potential, Miri wiped every surface that had any dust – tables, chairs, chest-of-drawers. She was finding the small table near the couch the hardest to wipe, with the many tea stains wanting to stay attached to it. Muttering under her breath at the lack of cleaning, Miri did not hear the murmuring of her name. It was the hot air blown onto the back of her neck, and the smell of freshness which invaded her concentration.  
  
Half-kneeling Miri spun around to see a bemused grin on Evin face.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, nothing... I didn't know that you like cleaning so much.... and that you are mad, from the amount of talking to yourself that you do."  
  
Instead of retorting, Miri combined her frustration and the duster to express her feelings on the comment Evin had made. Being attacked with the dirty cloth, Evin threw his arms up to save himself and stumbled backwards. However, Miri did not stop her advancement, which made Evin stumble further. Soon enough the back of his legs were hitting his bed, which left no room to escape, and Miri, still upset, kept up her onslaught. Evin tried to stand his ground, but it was no use, as Miri whacked him the stomach with a broom, toppling him over.  
  
The last thing Evin manage to do was grab out for support, though that also fell onto of him as he pulled Miri down. They landed on his bed, arms and legs tangled. Evin couldn't see, due to Miri's hair spread across his eyes, though he knew that she was struggling to get up, but the for life of him, Evin's arms were not obeying his orders to release her. Breathing in her scent – slightly musky, mixed the aroma of strawberries and wild flowers - making Evin want to stay in this position forever and just smell Miri.  
  
"At least we landed on something soft," Evin said breaking the silence of the room and the one-way track of his mind.  
  
"Speak for yourself," retorted Miri. "I landed on your chest."  
  
"And that's not comfortable?"  
  
"Not when it's still wet and....Evin, did you forget to put your shirt on?" asked Miri calmly, though her heart was pounding at making this discovery. Evin, half-naked on his bed, with you on top of him. Not a good idea. Miri mind started running in circles with their positions, the opportunity, and the thought that Evin's chest was comfortable to be squashed against. "Could you break your viper grip on me?"  
  
Evin heard the words, but was having an inner debate with himself about the code of chivalry. With her body squirming against him, and more importantly her beautifully carved mouth inches away, begging to be kissed, it was difficult to play the gentleman, but he wanted Miri to understand that he did not think this relationship to he whimsical. Slowly, even reluctantly, Evin began to loosen his hold, savouring the touch of her long back under his hands.  
  
Miri jumped away as soon as she could move, and offered Evin a hand to help him stand up. She knew that her face probably resembled a bright red tomato at the moment, for she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Evin couldn't help noticing that Miri's sparkling eyes darting everywhere except him, and that a blush was creeping into her lovely face. Maybe she's not as immune to me as I thought, mused Evin. Very interesting.  
  
Evin sighed, causing Miri to look at him with wary eyes. His expression was hidden, as his face still gazed downwards, causing his hair to block his eyes.  
  
"Could you do me the kind service of rubbing in the bruise balm on my back?"  
  
"Certainly," Miri told him, still avoiding looking into his face.  
  
Evin turned around and picked up the jar which was on the bed, and grabbed his shirt too. He placed the jar into Miri's hands and turned around again so that she could do the task. It only took a matter of seconds, but Miri felt that her blushes should be tattooed to her face so no one would notice the difference. His back showed the full strength of Evin's body, as every muscle was tense and lean. Miri admitted to herself honestly that yes, her friend of eight years was a very handsome man, and that any woman would be lucky to have him. But she also swore that she would not be jealous of Evin's wife when he eventually got married. Miri knew that Evin would like to settle down and become a father, as he loved children. Must come from having a large family, thought Miri. She stepped away from his back as she rubbed gently on the last bruise.  
  
"Finished."  
  
Miri moved to the shelves on the right side of the bed, and placed the balm next to Evin's other medicines. By the time she turned around Evin, he had his shirt on and had seated himself behind his desk. He grinned at her as he pointed to a chair next to him.  
  
"Now, Rider Miri, you might not know this," Evin smirked, "but it takes a lot of hard work to run the Queen's Riders, and there are many complicated wording and equations..."  
  
"Evin," interrupted Miri, "please just let me do the sums that you want me to do, and then I won't have to listen to the nonsense coming out of your big mouth."  
  
Frowning comically, Evin handed Miri several sheets of paper, ink and writing utensils, and, being the mature Commander he was, naturally stuck out his tongue at Miri, as she had ruined his speech.  
  
"Stop acting like a child," Miri told him, completely ignoring his antics. "Once out on the field, I won't be allowed to be so honest, and might have to kiss your arse just to have a conversation."  
  
"Hmmm, that sounds promising." Evin voiced, though in reality he disliked people grovelling as if he was the King.  
  
"Will you stop with your dirty mind, or I'll fling you in the next pond."  
  
Evin sputtered, "I assure you, my mind was not thinking anything of the kind."  
  
Miri rolled her eyes to show her disbelief, putting Evin in a grumpy mood. Exasperated at not being believed, Evin busied himself with paper work and manage to complete half of the load when his mind started to defer to the person sitting next to him. This isn't fair! Evin said to himself, annoyed that he couldn't stay angry with Miri. Why can't she stay irritating like the rest of the ladies I take a fancy too? Then you wouldn't love her like you do stupid, argued the other part of his conscience. Evin mumbled something under his breath, which caught Miri's attention.  
  
"Anything wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in a questioning glance.  
  
"Nothing," Evin replied hastily. you do this problem now? I need it for this report which is going to the King today."  
  
"Show me."  
  
Evin passed the paper across and Miri busied herself with solving it. With her hair blocking Evin's view of her face, he decided that stretching his legs would do him a world of good. Standing and pacing around his desk, he brought himself the opposite side of Miri, and contented himself by perching on his chest-a-draws to watch her. As she was completely unaware of the giddy feeling she was causing in him, Evin allowed himself the rare action of blushing. He knew that if he kissed her here and now, that he would end up on the floor with too many broken bones.  
  
Evin cleared his throat. "You know that we heading towards the Tuisaine border, because there has been reports of raiders hitting remote villages, and the King informed me last night to tell the Rabbits, Wolves and Hemlock to be ready for a quick leave?"  
  
Miri nodded her head.  
  
"Well it looks like we'll be leaving tomorrow morning, though the King would prefer if it looked like we disappeared with the new trainees that are headed for Pirate's Swoop. Anyways, as my helper, I am asking you a huge favour. Would you accompany me to Numair's mid-night gazing that he is putting on again?"  
  
Miri split her ink, and turned to beg Evin. "Please, Evin, anything but that...please!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miri, but I really would like some back up," Evin told her, shaking his head "You would also have to wear a dress..."  
  
"Don't even think about it! I'm not going to freeze myself to death in a dress, outside, at midnight, knowing that I have a heavy ride the next day!"  
  
"It's protocol, Miri," said Evin wearily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
This action stopped Miri from issuing another plea. For once, Evin looked worn down with his responsibilities, and dejected about the whole trip back to the field. She knew that there was information that he had to hold back, and this added to the strain. Even if she didn't go, Evin would have to.  
  
"Fine," whispered Miri. "Though I don't know which dress to wear."  
  
"The green one," came the quick reply accompanied by an easy grin.  
  
"You do know that you are going to pay for this," stated Miri.  
  
"I know." Evin lifted Miri out of her chair and envelop her in a huge hug, squeezing out all her air. "Thank you." He let go and kissed Miri's forehead quickly as she tried to regain oxygen in her lungs.  
  
"I said, no more kisses." Miri hoped she sounded annoyed, but she was too busy trying to breathe.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," he replied; though the twinkling in his ocean-blue eyes said otherwise. Miri returned to finishing off the equation, while fighting the urge not to kill her Commander, who would be in the best of moods for the rest of the day. After finishing the paperwork, Evin gave Miri the task of collecting the laundry from the bathroom and stripping his....bed. Too stiff to react to the jibe, Miri wandered off in the direction indicated by Evin.  
  
However, Evin's smile could not be wiped off at the prospect of spending an evening with Miri all to himself. A quick knock at his door sounded, and Evin strode over and pulled the door open, ready to greet the person with great enthusiasm he felt. His face dropped at noting the person.  
  
"Good afternoon, Commander Larse, may I have a word?"  
  
Ok thank you for reading this chapter! I would like to say a big thanks to my beta reader Lily Rose Depp for all the useful advise and reading my terrible bad English!!! Will have next chapter up soon but who is at that flaming door???? 


	11. A Slap in the right direction

Chapter 10

Evin stood dumbfounded as he stared at his visitor. His insides went cold with anger, and the happiness in his eyes died, leaving them void of any emotions. He became a statue – still and formidable. It was moments such as this that people understood why the easygoing, carefree Evin Larse held respect in so many people's eyes, most notably the King. Evin could be a great ally, but he could also be a terrifying enemy.

Dressed daintily in a pale pink gown, Lady Clara stood at Commander Larse's door with a charming smile playing across her lips. It escaped her notice that this flirtatious manner was not working to her to reclaim what was hers. Her outburst in the mess hall had not advantage, and that her presence was the reason for the silence that hung in the air. She had came followed the plan which she thought would lead Commander Larse to make a serious commitment. If she could reclaim Evin's affection, she would save herself from the annoying rumours that he was indeed linked romantically to _that_ Rider. Such a match was beyond her reasoning. So here she was, standing outside his door, to bridge the divide between them.

"May I come in?"

"Why are you here, Lady Clara?"

Lady Clara was startled that her proposal was not accepted. She had no intention of begging the Commander at his door, where all his inferiors could see her.

She tilted her head and pouted. "Can I not explain while we are sitting down, in your rooms?"

"No."

Another silence grew between them, and Evin could not be bothered to act the polite gentleman in front of this lady anymore. By being here, she was wasting valuable time for Evin, and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Well..."she sputtered. "I came here...today before you leave...because...because I wanted to apolog..."

"Evin! Merciful Mother, when did you last clean you room?" Miri shouted from the bedroom in disgust. _There was enough dust to feed a spidren for a month or two_. She headed through the connecting door with all the dirty laundry she could hold. "Your mother would have a heart attack if she found out..."Miri voice died as she noticed the open door, though who the visitor was remained a mystery, as Evin's tall figure blocked the view.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were talking to someone. I'll finish up tidying then," muttered a red-faced Miri.

"I should have known!" screeched Lady Clara. "This is why I was not allowed to enter. Her!" Clara lifted a finger and pointed at Miri as if she was a criminal.

Miri stopped in her tracks and turned around at hearing _that_ voice. Miri breathed in and out deeply, and tried not to picture herself hurting Lady Clara for the rude remark. Instead, Miri forced her feet to walk to the door in a steady manner, and reached out her hand towards Lady Clara.

"Hello!" Miri said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. My name is Miri Fisher, second in command of the Rabbits. You are?"

"Lady Clara of Glintfield Mountain."

Lady Clara ignored the hand, and in fact returned to ignoring Miri altogether, which suited Miri perfectly. The staring match between Evin and Lady Clara continued in a tense silence. It was quite amusing to Miri, for Lady Clara's face was rapidly turning from red to purple at Evin's silence.

"I better go," muttered Miri quietly, as if not to disturb the two of them.

"No!" ordered Evin. Then he broke the glaring contest and gave Miri a smile, albeit a small one. "I would like you to stay here with me, Miri, and hear what Lady Clara has to say." And with that, he reached for Miri's hand and held it tightly in his.

With the attention of two people focused on her, Lady Clara tried her best to smooth her anger out of her face, for her mother had always told her that she did not look beautiful when she was angry. However, the sting of her words contained her fury.

"Dear Commander, I was about to apologise for my indecent behaviour yesterday..." Lady Clara took a deep breath of air. "However, I see that my accusation against _her_..._"_ she nodded in the direction of Miri, "was founded."

Evin's body boiled with rage. _How dare she! How dare she come and spread awful lies about a person that she would not spend an hour getting to know even if she were paid!_

"I think you should leave, Lady Clara," he said, his words void of any emotions. "Before I change my mind about letting you go without debating this matter further."

"Wait, Evin," interrupted Miri. It had taken a few seconds for Miri to notice that there had been a conversation between them both in which she had been discussed, and not in a friendly way. Though it pleased her that Evin had defended her, it also hurt that he was trying to fight her battles.

"If you have anything to say to me, Lady Clara, anything at all, then please speak to my face, and don't hide behind someone else," Miri said in a calm tone.

"Fine!" screamed Lady Clara, losing all her self-control. "The only reason you have Evin Larse in your dirty, filthy clutches is because you are nothing but a common whore!"

Miri tore her hand from Evin's grasp and, without thinking, slapped Lady Clara across the face, hard and fast. Caught unaware, Lady Clara stumbled backwards and fell with a thump to the floor outside Evin's door. Miri could not believe what she had done. It was wrong, but for once it felt strangely satisfying to see a high and mighty beauty of the courts lying in a heap, with half of her face bright red. Miri stepped forward.

"No bitch of a lady has the right to call me a whore." Miri spoke in a deadly tone to Lady Clara, staring straight into her eyes. With that said, Miri turned and slammed the door shut.

Unfortunately, Evin was outside the locked door with Lady Clara. His hostility to Lady Clara was as clear as day, so clear that a blind man could see it.

"I warned you about the consequences should you ever say another false word against Miri." He glared at Lady Clara. "However, I believe Rider Fisher did a better job than I could have at defending her reputation."

"I'll get her for this," hissed Lady Clara. "By the Black God I will! You can't protect her, not with the law on my side! No commoner has the right to strike a noble..."

Evin stared at Lady Clara, half-amused and half-puzzled. Lady Clara was still ranting on about what she was going to do, but he couldn't hear the words coming out of her mouth. Even Lady Clara stopped as she realised that she was speaking but no sound emerged. Evin's ears pricked up as he heard a chuckle on his right. Evin turned to see barely concealed laughter on Numair's dark-featured face.

"I couldn't listen to any more of her empty threats," Numair explained to Evin. "She was interrupting a sensitive magic procedure with her shouts, but I'm extremely glad she did, or I would not have had the delight of seeing Miri slap the woman." After uttering these last words, Numair burst into the laughter he had been trying to disguise.

Slowly Numair regained his control and walked down the stairs until he halted beside Lady Clara, whom he picked up from the floor.

"I will escort her to her rooms," Numair said, motioning to Lady Clara. "And then I shall contemplate whether or not she deserves to speak again."

Evin grinned at Numair. He, and his Gift, could come in quite handy at times. He was such a good friend to have.

"Is everything still planned for tonight?" asked Evin in reference to the stargazing trip.

"Of course," Numair replied with a twinkle in his dark eyes. "I've done everything you asked, and Daine helped as well. I'll have you know that you owe us."

"I know," said Evin, play-acting a sulky child. "But thanks for the help!"

Numair barked a laugh and saluted Evin before hauling an uncooperative Lady Clara down the Riders' corridor. Evin sighed with relief at the scene, then grinned as he remembered Miri's action. _There is no way I will ever survive a row with her...ever!_

He turned back to his door and stopped, grinning to himself again. Inside he could hear Miri ranting on about Lady Clara, and the injustice of it all, and how her own conduct was not befitting a second in command, and why in the gods' names did Evin not tell her!

"Evin!" she shouted.

It was a tad amusing that he had to knock on his own door.

Miri needed some air and where in blazing Goddess was Evin! She heard knocking at the door, which left her very confused indeed. Who would be at the door? Surely not Lady Clara again, wanting Miri to slap her other cheek as well?

She pulled the door open quickly and found a lop-sided grin on Evin's face. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing out there?" exclaimed Miri.

"Good question." Evin grinned. "You shut the door in my face before I could get back in!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," replied Evin, grasping Miri's hands again. "I should have warned you about Lady Clara's jealous nature, but for some reason I thought I could handle her. However, it seems that you are quite capable of taking care of yourself."

Evin tried to hide his smile as Miri's face turned redder and redder at recalling the incident.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper," muttered Miri.

Evin waved his hands to dismiss the current topic. "As I said, it was her fault, not yours, so don't worry about it. Anyway, we have greater things to discuss."

"Like what?" Miri arched her eyebrows at Evin's innocent face.

"Like the star-gazing outing!" exclaimed Evin. "If you would be so kind as to collect me at my rooms at, say, two hours after dinner, then we can leisurely take a stroll down to Balor's Needle."

"Fine," murmured Miri. "You're just lucky that I'm not afraid of heights."

Evin steered Miri to the door and opened it quickly.

"Remember to wear the green dress," Evin said impishly. "It bring out your eyes, and your figure."

Before Miri could retort to Evin's blunt compliment, he captured Miri's lips in a quick, yet passionate, kiss while his arms continued to pass her out of his rooms. When Miri broke away, she noticed both of them were breathing heavily, but Evin had a certain look in his eyes, which revealed nothing to her. _He's up to something! Should I be afraid?_

"Goodbye! I'll see you tonight!" said Evin, in an all too cheerful manner, and shut the door on Miri, locking it from the inside.

_What was that all about? _Miri wondered to herself as she walked off down the corridor.

Dear reviewers you must thank Dom's Lover for all the help once again. I might be a little longer updating this due to the fact my brain has gone dead. Sorry but enjoy!!


	12. Star gazing

Chapter 12

The swishing movement of Miri's forest-green dress brought confidence to her as she managed to glide down the hallway without tripping or making a fool of herself. _Of course-I'm fine when no one else is around, but as soon as I reach the party, I'm sure to do something stupid, _Miri said sarcastically to herself. Miri rarely enjoyed the social side of being in the Queen's Riders; she hated being the center of attention, which invariably happened, whether it was people praising her battle tactics or court ladies inquiring about Evin.

Usually, Miri preferred to be curled in the warmth and quiet of the libraries, reading about the cultures of the surrounding countries and peoples. Since she had grown up in a small village on the coast with limited schooling, Miri tried to combat the lack of a proper education with the wide resources she found in the capital. On occasion, an overly enthusiastic Rider, or even Evin, tried to persuade Miri to relax and come live a little. More often then not, Evin's incentive for seeking Miri out was needing her help to discourage a lady who had taken a fancy to him.

Knocking lightly on her Commander's door, Miri tried to calm her nerves by thinking of all the horrible things that she could do to get back at Evin. Her favourite at the moment was putting a dead fish into his sleeping mat, but that would have to wait until they returned to the field, so he couldn't specifically blame her for the surprise. Her mouth twitched with amusement.

The door swung open suddenly, with great force, and there stood Evin in dark blue breeches and tunic with a sky blue shirt. The shirt fit his shoulders nicely and brought out the deep shade of blue in his eyes. His blonde hair was brushed away from a widow's peak, leaving his face bare for inspection.) Miri scrutinised him from head to toe, and felt her stomach go all fuzzy, as if there was a swarm of bees inside wanting a way out.

"You'll do,"commented Miri lightly, trying to hide her inner emotions.

"You think I'm handsome, Miri," stated Evin. "Admit it!"

He was nearly as bad as Numair when preparing himself for a party. In preparation for tonight's trip with Miri, he had spent over an hour getting ready. However, he had received help when Daine popped in and helped him select his outfit for the evening. It had certainly been worth it though, for he had rendered Miri speechless at his door.

Evin held Miri to the spot by reaching for her hands, which had been hiding behind her back, betraying her nervousness. He lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his.

"You know," he whispered as his voice dropped a few octaves, "You look beautiful tonight."

_He said I was beautiful! No man has ever said that to me._ Miri's mind started to race at the touch of Evin's hand on her face.

"You are just saying that to be polite, Evin," she retorted quickly.

"No, I'm saying it now so that I can stare at you all night without being accused of harassment," said Evin with a straight face.

Miri chuckled. _Same old Evin._

"We'd better go then,"Miri said, gaining her composure back. "We wouldn't want to miss Numair's fine speech about the infinite number of possibilities on stars, would we?"

Bowing, Evin held out an arm for Miri to grasp. _He is playing gentleman tonight, then, _mused Miri. Smiling shyly, she accepted it and they made their way to Balor's Needle, Evin entertaining her with funny stories of his family and news from other Riders.

It wasn't long until they came to the Needle. The cold wind instilled a harsh feeling in the mood. The steps were steep, and Miri fought with the skirts as she steadily climbed.

"I could carry you up, if you wanted," Evin said with a smile as he glanced down at Miri.

"Thank you, Commander, but I am perfectly capable," panted Miri.

"As you wish," replied a cheerful Evin, who raced up the last flight to the top.

"I really do hate you!" Miri muttered to herself. "Sometimes."

"I love you too, dear heart!" Evin's voice echoed down to her.

Miri sighed loudly, hoping the person reaching the top heard clearly. Reaching the outer door which led to the platform, Miri pushed it open slowly, wary for some reason. _There is something missing. This is not right._

"Evin!" Miri called out to an empty Balor's Needle. "There is no one here."

"There is you, and there is me." Evin was standing behind Miri and saw her jump with unease as he spoke. He gently draped his arm around her small shoulders and turned her whole body around to face him.

The wind was picking up slightly and Miri's shivered, as her dress did not protect her from the cold. _This is why ball dresses are worn in ballrooms!_ Evin, feeling concerned for her welfare, wrapped his arms around her body, blocking her from most of the breeze and leaving Miri's body to be warmed by his.

"You do have the right place, don't you Evin?" voiced Miri. "The star-gazing is not in the Royal gardens or somewhere else?" She stared into Evin's eyes for an answer, but tonight he was taking a little longer than usual to respond. In fact, the thought hit Miri that he was quite content at standing here with her pressed closely into his chest and staring at her for some strange reason. Daine never mentioned the star-gazing trip, which she would do normally, but Miri had been too busy with Evin to notice earlier. Again her thoughts returned to the Commander.

"There was no star-gazing party," she stated calmly, as if Evin was a scared horse.

Evin's face looked guilty at lying to his best friend. "No," he admitted.

"So why in Mithros' name are we up here!"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, then it won't be a surprise," said Evin, "And then all my planning would be for nothing."

The pathetically sad look Evin gave her won over Miri's heart, and therefore she obeyed him, though she grabbed his hand for reassurance.

"Now follow me, my beautiful lady," Evin breathed in Miri's ear, which left her knees weak and produced a smile on her lips at his courtly behaviour. From her judgement, they walked around the block where the door was. She was sheltered from the wind, but it felt nicer with Evin's arms entwined around her. As Evin gave no warning to stop, a blind Miri walked straight into his back.

Her rebuke died on her lips as the sight before her left her mute. The most romantic dinner lay before her: a small, low table was set with several dishes covered with steaming food, and the smell rose from the plates reminded Miri of her favourite fish dish that her mother used to make. Surrounding the table were large, silk cushions in various shades of pink and silver for them to sit on, and the area was lit by candle in varying sizes, making the atmosphere cosy and intimate.

Evin led a dumbfounded Miri to her side of the table as her eyes still wandered around the setting. This surprise had taken a couple of weeks to scheme, the most difficult part being asking Miri's mother to write down her recipe so that Evin could amaze Miri with it for dinner. He seriously owed Daine for flying down to Miri's hometown and learning the cooking technique. He hoped it would make Miri feel as if she were at home. Evin pushed Miri down to her cushion and waited for her to come out of her trance. It was amusing to see the delight on Miri's face, like a child receiving a birthday present, so he helped out by uncovering the dishes and pouring some juice into her glass. He was planning on having Miri's favourite sweet wine, but due to their departure early the next morning, he didn't think it appropriate to drag a hung-over Miri on the ride. There would be too many questions to answer, for one thing.

As Evin began serving the meal, the aromas hit Miri's nose, bringing her back to the realms of reality.

"Is that Fisher's Fry?" exclaimed Miri.

Evin nodded and grinned widely at Miri's gaping mouth.

"Merciful Mother, you did you manage to get the recipe from Ma's clutches?" asked an astounded Miri.

"I played the helpless lover card," said Evin with a grin."Which I truly am."

Miri grinned back. This was the best social event that she had ever been to, especially with a very good-looking Commander at her side.

"But this," Miri indicated with her hands. "This must have taken some planning ...and I _know_ you. You would want to watch everything being done...but why didn't I see it happening...YOU forced me to have that duel and somehow you won! You little imp! You must have been spending more time with George than is healthy."

"And well worth it, from the expression on your face," Evin said solemnly. "I never knew you could look like a fish." Miri threw a small pillow at him, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Let's eat," announced Miri before Evin had the chance to retaliate.

"Sure," Evin murmured "A simple 'Thank you, Evin' would have been nice, though." Another pillow hit him within seconds of the words being issued.

---------------------------

Miri believed that this glow inside her could not be extinguished. After spending such a romantic evening with Evin, who tried to cater to her every need, she knew that it was coming to an end. With hands clasped, they made their way to her door in a loving silence. Miri felt her cheeks blushing as she remembered sharing more than a couple of passionate kisses with Evin, but it just felt right. It was like she was drunk on happiness, and Miri did not want it to end.

Miri's sigh was audible down the empty Riders hall. Every other Rider would be sleeping to prepare themselves for the ride tomorrow, or actually today, since Evin and Miri did not come down until after midnight, due to their long conversation ranging over so many things.

"Here we are," mumbled Evin against Miri's soft dark hair. He kissed her forehead as she drew out her key and unlocked the door. She eased it open to let the moonbeams from her window light the dim hall.

Miri looked at Evin and noticed that the wind had ruffled his hair so that it stood up at odd angles. She giggled quietly, afraid of waking anybody up.

"What's so funny now?" mocked Evin.

"Your hair," gasped Miri. "It's all over the place. And it was so neat at the beginning of the night."

"Well, I was otherwise occupied during our evening. My hair was not the most important thing on my mind." Evin grinned.

Miri reached out her hand to calm the wild strands of blonde hair and patted them into place.

"There you go, Commander."

"Thank you for your kind service," Evin said with a bow. "How may I repay you?"

Evin's eyes twinkled with anticipation as Miri's face became suspicious. "What are you thinking, Evin?"

"Only this." Evin cupped Miri's face into his hand and gently placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Unconsciously, Miri found her arms circling Evin's neck and her hands disappearing into his hair. _This is becoming familiar_,Miri noted,_ and I like it!_

They broke apart, and Evin positioned his head in the crook of Miri's neck. His favourite spot. Here he could tease Miri senseless and smell her fragrance, which brought a burning desire to kiss her again and again, but he would let Miri pick the time for any further exploration. He could wait for eternity and he truly believed that statement.

With Evin's head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist, Miri felt home. It was a strange feeling to have, and one that scared her a little. Only horses had terrified her in the past, yet she had come over that fear, and she would conquer this one too. With no evidence suggesting Evin was going to break away first, Miri pushed her door further open and came to a decision.

"Evin?" Miri experienced a flutter in her stomach. "Would you like to come in?"

Evin's lifted his head and stared into Miri's emerald eyes. He noted that she was nervous, and he was feeling guilty that his thoughts were along the same lines as what she had said, but he did not want to rush her.

"No...I shouldn't...now...really," He hated his brain. Why couldn't he think of a good excuse for once in his miserable life? "We should go to sleep now...we have an early start and..."

"Evin," interrupted Miri. "I understand...honestly...we'll go to bed then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miri." Relieved that he had done the right thing, Evin kissed Miri. However, he wasn't prepared for Miri's passionate response, which completely banished all other thoughts from Evin's mind. Their bodies were crushed against one another, and Miri seemed to forget that they needed to breathe. She wasn't letting up as she deepened the kiss, and it clicked in Evin's mind that she was doing it on purpose. _Not fair! I am only a man, not a god!_

Evin tore his mouth away reluctantly. "I don't want to pressure you...maybe we should..."

"Evin," Miri said sharply. "I'm a grown girl."

"I have noticed," Evin said with his usual charm. "And believe me, I like what I see."

Miri playfully cuffed him on the ear for the blunt comment. "Stop being a prat."

Evin grinned lopsided and kissed her on the nose. He couldn't help himself; she was so adorable when she scowled.

"Look, I'm taking a chance because I don't know when we'll get another opportunity to be alone like this." Miri waved her arms around the deserted halls. "Anyway, I thought you loved me."

She was blackmailing him and he knew it, but nonetheless it worked. "Of course I love you. That's what I have been trying to tell you since we've returned to the palace."

"Good," Miri stated, happy with Evin's answer. "Now you can show me!"

With that Miri reclaimed Evin's lips and pushed him unceremoniously inside her quarters, slamming the door behind them by kicking it.

And this is the ending Dom's Lover thought of.......(too good to cut)

...But they didn't do ANYTHING naughty, NOTHING AT ALL, Evin just wanted to see Miri's... doll... collection!!! After he saw her dolls, he went RIGHT BACK TO HIS ROOM! ALONE!!! AND STILL A VIRGIN!!!

HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

****cough


	13. Riding Out

Chapter 13

"Miri? Miri! For the Goddess' sake, Miri, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Daine raised her hand to the door of Miri's chambers to knock for the fourth time. The three Rider groups leaving for the border were all packed and were finishing off their breakfast in the mess hall, but Daine had noticed Miri's absence. And Evin's as well, for that matter.

While searching for the missing Riders, Daine had bumped into Lessa of Queencove, who was accompanying the Rider groups on their journey to rendezvous with The Whisper Man's informants, who had reported trouble on the border. Lessa's Gift as truthslayer was invaluable to the quest. It was her advice to knock on Miri's door. Until someone answered, Lessa had suggested with a sly smile on her face. Then it had clicked in Daine's mind. Last night had been Evin's surprise.

"Miri, if you don't open your door right now, I swear I will send spiders, or beetles, or any insects to sting you until you do!"

At this threat, the wooden door cracked open, and a very tousled brown head popped out to glare at Daine. Miri, wrapped in her bed sheets, blinked hazily as she recognised her friend.

"What is all the noise about?" she croaked. "There's plenty of time left before we head out."

"That might be true," Daine stated. "However, the cooks in the mess will not keep breakfast waiting for the two of you to make your grand entrance."

Miri scowled and pushed hair out of her sleepy eyes. "What do you mean two of us? I'm the only one here," she informed Daine innocently.

Daine smiled knowingly at Miri, who, in return, blushed lightly and stared at the floor. "I'm warning you that it will look slightly suspicious if both of you turn up together, at a rush. Unless you want everyone to know."

"Gods, no! Imagine the teasing and the looks!" Miri looked horrified as she pictured the long months of fellow Riders nudging her and winking at Evin. Shaking herself from her reverie, Miri thanked Daine for the wake-up call and closed the door on the silent laughter she could read in her friend's eyes.

Wrapping the sheets more closely around her body, Miri padded quietly on her bare feet to her bed where Evin lay in a content sleep. _By the Goddess, Evin even looks handsome when he's sleeping like a baby!_ She really did wonder how he'd managed to sleep through the constant banging from outside. However, now that she was up, Miri supposed that getting Evin awake as well would be a good idea. What Daine had spoken of warned Miri of the difficulties ahead, and just now she would prefer to keep this relationship under cover, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Evin," whispered Miri into his ear. "Time to get up!" There was no response from the Commander except for a sigh.

"Evin!" Miri raised her voice in hope of any reaction. "Fine, have it your way, _Commander,_ if you want _another _cold shower, then that's what you're going to get!"

Miri stomped off, thoroughly looking forward to seeing Evin looking like a drowned kitten. However, she was suddenly stopped at entering the bathroom by two strong arms locked around her waist. Miri twisted round to see the grinning face of a fully-awake Evin. She chuckled at her tactics, which made Evin turn on his uttermost pompous expression, until he joined in her laughter.

Grabbing the back of Miri's legs, Evin effortless lifted her and unceremoniously planted her on his lap as he sat down on the couch. Miri tried to wriggle out of his strong hold, but quickly gave up and snuggled her head on his broad shoulder.

"What's all the commotion?" yawned Evin. "I was having a very nice dream."

As her mouth was resting on Evin's neck, Miri's words were muffled. "Daine woke me up and explained that we are the only two missing from breakfast. So I thought we should get up, and _you_ need to change into your uniform."

"Oh, really? Do I, now?"

"Yes, Evin. In case you've forgotten, we ride out to the Tusaine border this morning," Miri said, exasperated.

"I guess." Unconsciously his arms tighten around Miri while his lips were occupied kissing her face. "But I could think of better things to do right now."

"Oh no you don't, Evin Larse," Miri said, pulling away from his tempting lips and untangling herself from his hold. She stood up and put on her most strict manner. "You are going to your own room to tidy up your appearance before your grand appearance in the mess hall."

Evin also stood up, so near to Miri it felt that he was looming over her. "But I don't want to," he whined, and pouted like a child.

"Tough."

"Well, can I at least get a morning kiss from you then, my love?"

The sincerity in his voice made Miri's defence crumble, and she turned to face the man she truly believed would be there for the rest of her life. "Fine. Only one," Miri said, trying to act indifferent to the task.

"In that case, I'd better make it good," he replied. Cupping her face with one large hand, the other circling her waist, Evin held Miri tightly, as if he thought she would escape. Miri giggled at his insecurity. _Really, it should be the other way around. I'm going to turn into one of those jealous ladies I hate, should any female flirt with him._

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, however Evin deepened it relentlessly at the last moment, catching Miri off guard. She swayed closer to him, oblivious to the surroundings.

Evin was being rather wicked, and he knew that he should feel slightly guilty, but when was an opportunity like this going to rise again? With Miri's complete attention on the kiss, Evin was slowly directing their bodies back to the bed, as well as confiscating the sheet wrapped around Miri's body.

Miri couldn't understand how one minute she felt like she was standing up, and the next laying down. It was impossible. Nevertheless, her thoughts soon evaporated, as Evin's kiss was causing havoc in her mind. It was a good, chaotic feeling.

_I am never going to forgive him, never! That was a dirty trick!_ Miri was fuming slightly at the outcome of the "morning kiss". Then she mentally slapped herself. _Stop whining like a court lady, admit that you loved every second of it, and forget that the man you **love** is as devious as you! _Miri grudgingly accepted the fact she wasn't all that annoyed at the event, only that it was so short due to the return of Daine and her trying to bang the door down.

Miri sighed gratefully in the drizzling rain which happened to be following the Riders' journey. At their last stop for lunch and a quick catnap, Miri had made sure of Raindrop's comfort, not wanting to expose her mare to infection from the damp air. The Rabbits, Hemlock, and Wolves had separated themselves from the fresh trainees heading towards Pirate's Swoop with Daine and Numair in tow. Miri was quite relieved, as the knowing looks from the famous couple were wearing thin on her patience.

The three groups were making good progress on the third week of riding: they had encountered few disturbances to slow their tracks to their destination. As the journey went on, Evin grew more relaxed, and gave the groups more detailed information on their assignment. The three Rider groups were mostly acting as a guard to bring the spies' information back to the King safely. The intelligence would be given directly to Lessa of Queencove, as only she knew the informants and place of the meeting. Any trouble that might occur would be sorted out by the Riders. The Wolves and Hemlock would actually make themselves known to the remote villages under the pretence of routine 'meet and greet'. The Rabbits were to be invisible and station their mounts in the large forest on the hills as back-up.

At the beginning of the journey, most of the Riders regarded Lady Lessa as something of a push-over, and there was even betting on how long she would last, but as the days past, she proved to be more dauntless than they had originally thought. Miri herself had thought that the Queencove girl looked like the sniveling type, yet even in the horrible weather this court lady was the last to complain - if she ever did.

During a late night watch with Evin, he had revealed to Miri that Lessa was not only a truthslayer, or someone who could use their Gift to detect lies, but that Lessa's Gift allowed her to read minds at will, even mages with such a powerful Gift as Numair. This mind-reading power was what made her especially important to the mission, since she could identify the informant in any disguise anywhere in a ten mile radius, however such a use of her powers drained her Gift very quickly, leaving her vulnerable to an attack. Upon this discovery, Miri genuinely regretted her thoughts about the lady in the last couple of days, and though her opinion of Lessa had changed, she was still too ashamed to make eye contact with the lady.

"Rider Miri, please forget about your first impression of me. I really don't mind." This statement was issued in soft tones, and Miri turned in her saddle to see the speaker and found Lady Lessa smiling shyly.

Abruptly Miri faced the front again and whispered, "I feel so bad. I wish..."

"I know," came the reply with sincerity.

"How can you?" Miri whipped her head round again and gazed into the lady's eyes. They were strange, dark green shade she had never seen before, but what really unnerved her was that Lady Lessa's eyes seemed bottomless and unfathomable.

"I think Commander Larse might have told you something of my Gift," said Lessa in the same soft voice.

"Yes, he did," Miri replied, blushing. She now turned red involuntarily at the mention of Evin's name. She still wanted the relationship kept under wraps, at least until this mission had finished. That would be enough time for her to really think things through, and give Evin a chance to change his mind if he wanted to as well.

"Miri, he isn't going to change he mind, you know," said Lessa as she focused on the hills in front of them. "You don't put a lot of faith in him, or in yourself, for that matter."

Miri was about to argue, but again Lessa cut her off. "There is no _right _place for anyone in life, but there is fate. If it's meant to be, then it will be. Being what I am scares many people, but truly, only the ones who look past the surface are worthy of friendship. Do you understand?" Lessa smiled crookedly, then shook her head. "Look at me. I'm turning into my brother Neal, with his philosophical outlook. I think I need to stick my head in a cold stream at the next stop."

She laughed out then at her own comment. Miri smiled, despite the speech she had just been given. Lady Lessa had an infectious laugh, very natural and full-throated, which brought a smile to everyone around.

"Anyway," Lessa continued in quieter voice, "I think that right now, Evin probably needs to be a little distracted. He's concentrating too hard. It's not good for him." With that, Lessa turned her grey mare and rode back to a position near Danric, where she struck up a conversation discussing the local herbs that could be useful for healing.

Having no choice, Miri rode ahead to have a chat with the Commander, who did seem preoccupied with another agenda. As she sidled up near his mount, known as Sunshine because of its nature, Evin remained unaware that he had a friend at his side. Only when Miri yanked a strand of his hair was he jolted back to the reality of his surroundings.

"Oww, Miri, that hurts." Evin rubbed the back of his neck giving a glare to the chuckling Miri, whose eyes were dancing with mischief.

"Now you know how I feel when you do that to me," she said with a serious face, then returned to her chuckling. Evin refused to let her have the upper hand, so he reached across the distance and pulled a braid that was Miri's customary style out on the field. Miri took offence and repeated the tugging of Evin's hair.

"I am ordering you to stop it, Miri," said Evin testily, giving her a hard look. Miri stopped her torturing and lifted her eyebrows at his tone.

"Yessir."

Evin groaned inwardly at his sharp attitude at the moment. He had a lot on his plate at the moment, with this mission, and thinking about Miri, and so forth. It would help if he could rid himself of the stress for an hour or so, under Miri's loveable regard, of course. The debate of a future and how to make it secure kept haunting him at the worst times.

"Right, Evin, what is the matter with you?" asked Miri hotly.

"Nothing."

"Tell that to the blind man, Evin," said Miri aggressively. "I know you."

"Fine." Evin lowered his voice. "I am busy thinking about kissing you passionately in front of everyone and not giving a damn about what they think, because I need you," whispered Evin fervently.

Miri turned red at his bluntness, but the glow in her stomach grew, keeping her happy and warm for eternity.

"I know it's hard," muttered Miri. Evin made no reply, just looked helpless and groaned. "But please..." she was begging him with her beautiful eyes, "wait 'til after this mission. Then we can be....whatever."

At Miri's stumble, Evin's mood improved, for it seemed that she too was at a loss for words.

"We can be ourselves." He hugged her around the shoulders until she protested. "What?" His smile was lopsided. "It was only a friendly hug." Miri snorted.

There has been some confusion about the ending of the last chapter. Until I write THE END expect another chapter. I thank you for your lovely reviews and hope you continue with the encouraging notes but please you can criticize if you want! Of course enjoy the summer too.


	14. The Ending Part One

**Chapter 14**

Evin cried silently into his hands. Alone in his tent, away from the other Riders, he had finally broken down, giving in to tears of fear, exhaustion, and worry. This whole day had become Evin's nightmare.

The forest had kept the Rabbits dry from most of the heavy rainfall pelting down on them. The mood was fairly relaxed as the Riders huddled near the small fires to keep warm. Evin had given himself look-out duty for the night to keep himself occupied so that his thoughts would not continue wandering back to Miri. He felt that there was something wrong.

The trouble began when Alisca, a rather new female Rider, did not come back from collecting more twigs and branches for the fire. The tell-tale signs of glowing strings of webs confirmed Evin's suspicion. Spidrens. He immediately alerted all Riders.

He couldn't lead his own group to Alisca's rescue, as Lady Lessa needed to report directly to him upon her return. However, Miri could certainly manage commanding half the squad in a search and rescue mission, although he hated to put her in danger. In the end, Evin's heart gave way to his sense of duty, and he sent his love off to find the spidren's nest.

Before going, Miri received a long lecture on scouting, and was told that she must first identify the target and then carefully plan the attack – "Look at all the advantages and disadvantages," repeated Evin over and over. As she left his tent, Evin grabbed Miri into a fierce hug and kissed her fervently.

"If you get yourself killed, I will never forgive you," whispered Evin as he squeezed the air out of Miri prior to releasing her.

"Aww," Miri said. "You're so sweet, Evin, and I promise I'll come back to you."

She smiled, gave a little wave, and left quickly to mount her horse.

The rainy night gave way to a frosty morning in the few hours of Miri's departure. Evin passed his watch duty onto Isaac and wandered off to find any scraps left from breakfast when a messanger came from the Rider group Hemlock.

A tired, mud-covered man in his early twenties rode into the camp and nearly fell to the ground from the saddle as his horse stopped suddenly. Quick reflexes enabled Evin to prevent the fall. The man was bleeding from a gash on his right side, and his speech was slow due to the loss of blood.

"We were...attacked by...spidrens...full force...villages burned...girls taken." The man gasped as the healer Danric began to rip off his shirt and clean the wound. "Called for help from Wolves ... but cut off...river swept bridge away."

"Damn," muttered Evin under his breath. "No wonder I've had no word from the others."

With the help of Danric, Evin moved the Rider into the makeshift healer's tent.

As Evin laid the wounded man on the bed, he grabbed a handful of Evin's shirt. "Must tell you, Commander...Wolves in trouble...Tusaine spies...found out... don't know how...communication stopped...sent me...to warn you." The Rider's breathing evened as Danric soothed him into a deep sleep.

"You did your duty, so rest and heal," replied Evin quietly.

"The wound is not deep, and luckily there's no infection. Mostly he's just tired from riding hard,"reported Danric once they stood outside the tent.

"That's good news, I only wish he had brought better as well." Evin felt trapped. His decision was not easy, but there was little time to make it in. He would have to leave the camp with less than three people to defend it, and hope that Miri returned from investigating soon. He cursed himself at forgetting to give Miri a summoning stone, but there was no time for regret. "I suppose you know I have to go?"

"Of course," retorted Danric. "It's not as if I was thinking that you would put on your slippers and go for a midnight stroll."

Evin grimaced at Danric's sarcasm. "I can only leave Isaac and Grace with you. There should be no trouble around the camp, hopefully. Here..."Evin dug into his left pocket and pulled out a stone charmed with a speech-spell. "In case of an emergency, contact me." Evin placed the stone in Danric's open hand and nodded a farewell.

Striding into the middle of the campsite, Evin whistled loudly to gain the attention of the Riders. "A large group of spidrens has attacked villages near Hemlock's position. We move out in ten minutes, we need to back-up Hemlock, and hopefully make contact with the Wolves." Evin looked each of his Riders in the eye. "We ride to fight."

The delay of the missing bridge postponed the Rabbits for another two hours as they had to guide their horses through wet, rocky terrain. However, soon they were riding along flat ground, quickly making up for lost time. Before midday, they entered a half-burnt village. Everything was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was that of a small child crying.

_Well, at least they didn't get everyone,_ thought Evin and silently asked the Mother to watch over the survivors. As Evin surveyed the area, he saw signs that the villagers had put up a good fight against the invaders.

"Commander!"

Evin swung his horses to the left, towards where the noise came. A small female with blonde hair waved furiously to get his attention. He led the rest of the Rabbits to second command Gina Redfoot of Hemlock. He dismounted, and, looking at Gina, saw blood trickling sluggishly down her forehead.

Noting his gaze, Gina waved away his concerns, "It's not as bad as it looks. Berg has taken half the group on a scouting mission to locate the nest of spidrens. We gathered all the villagers into the main square and armed them as best we could. The rest of us are either on look out, setting up booby traps, or healing. I waved to stop you heading into Jen's pit fall." She smiled crookedly.

"Any more attacks since nightfall?" queried Evin.

Gina shook her head. "The spidrens only came once, sir. A hit and run attack, but they managed to escape with three women before we could arrive. After that, any spidrens left were handled pretty neatly, although some men from the village got too hot-headed. There were several casualties."

"Any from Hemlock?"

"Only one, sir. Trent broke his arm. He landed badly after saving a child. Miri met up with us just after we'd sent for reinforcements. Thanks for sending her to help."

Evin went cold inside. This was not good. "Gina, I just got the news. After I'd sent Miri. Where is she now?"

"She went off into the direction of the Wolves, since Breg had enough men to hunt for the nest."

Evin sighed, silently cursing Miri's strong sense of duty. _If I get my hands on her, I will... will..will...kiss her?_ "Right. Gina, do you need any more help?"

"No sir. We've got everything covered."

"Then if you're sure, I want to catch up with the rest." As Evin turned to face the Rabbits, each one expressed their willingness to ride on. After all, at the moment there was nothing here for them to do. "Are there any obstacles caused by the rain on our route?"

"No sir, not as far as I know. Good luck and Mithros go with you, Commander." Gina saluted as Evin spun his horse around and gave the signal to move out.

Sheltered by a small wood, Evin descended on the town close to the location of the spidrens' lair late in the afternoon. As far as he could see with an eyeglass, there was no evidence of fighting. _The Riders would attack away from the town to protect the villagers,but where?_

Evin slid down from Sunshine and unwrapped a map, drawing a small key dangling on chain around his neck, and touched the town labelled Furntown. The map produced a detail layout of the immediate landscape. Examing their position, Evin concluded that he would find the Wolves and Miri towards the north beyond the town. The quickest route would be to ride right straight through the village, and that was what he planned to do. Luckily, this was the same town Lady Lessa had been sent to collect the information. Hopefully, his group would run into the Lady as they rode through the town.

Evin raised his voice to attract the attention of his group."Listen up, everyone. From the look of Furntown, we can assume that the Wolves have drawn the spidrens to the north. So we're heading to the town, hopefully finding Lady Lessa of Queenscove as we ride through, and then meet up with the Wolves on the other side. Let's head out."

Hooves echoed through the quiet streets of what should have been a busy town. As they rode through the square, Evin was able to take a sigh of relief as he saw Lady Lessa standing by two men, a stringed bow in her hand. She looked exhausted and very pale, but when Evin dismounted, she smiled wearily at him.

"Don't worry about me," she said, waving aside his concerns. "I have all the intelligence stored up here, and as an added bonus, I've run into Thom of Pirate's Swoop, the Lioness' son, who has agreed to help us with his Gift." She indicated the young man on her right who nodded a greeting to Evin.

"Where are all the town-folk?"asked Evin.

The older man who had been standing quietly on Lessa's left ventured forward. "I am the town's headman. My people are hiding in the caves to the west. The only people left are our own fighters."

"Are there many?"

"Enough to hold off an attack until our Lord can send his men. Your Riders took the worst of the fighting away from the town. We are grateful." The small man bowed slightly in thanks.

"You should head straight to the others,"Lessa broke in."They will be tired, and I'm sure seeing...everyone will ease _your _mind." The familiar twinkle returned to her eyes.

"I'll leave half the group here," murmured Evin, half to himself. "Just as a precaution. In case other spidrens return."

"No need." Thom spoke up. "My gift can shield the town if need be...for longer than Master Numair, actually. I've gotten better at shielding than him," Thom explained with a grin.

"And you said you matured!"quipped Lessa. Thom rolled his eyes at Evin, then shrugged, bringing a laugh to everyone.

Relief swept over Evin, though urgency to find Miri continued to fill his heart. Reassurance of her safety was the only guaranty of a peaceful sleep. Mounting Sunshine again, Evin gave the command for the group to move on. He waved to the remaining three figures until they disappeared around a bend in the road.

She was barely breathing. Her chest slowly rose and flattened again. With every breath, Evin worried that it would be her last. _How could this happen? _screamed his heart. _Why in the name of the Goddess did she take that arrow?_

They were back in the forest. All Rider groups were told to patch up the wounded and move out as quickly as possible. Evin had arrived right in the middle of a messy battle between the Riders against spidrens and foot soldiers from the Tusaine's army, though they were disguised as merchants. Evin moved his group to a position behind the enemy, hoping that when they attacked, hoping to surprise the opposition.

As soon as the Tusaine soldiers realised that their enemy had reinforcements, they broke away from fighting and started to flee, leaving the Riders to contend with the immortals. Throwing all their forced against them, Evin was pleased to note that the spiderns were falling back. He knew the rest would run into Hemlock, a group that had a war-mage in it. A simple spell would send the immortals burning into dust.

Through the mayhem, Miri had been able to manoeuvre her horse over to Evin and fight next to him, protecting his side. A long graze down her arm was the only wound Evin noted with relief as she smiled at him.

"Took you awhile, Commander," she said, grinning like a lunatic.

"I will lecture you long and hard about following orders, Miri," Evin said, returning her smile. "In private, after we've gotten ourselves out of this mess."

"Can't wait," teased Miri. She swiftly slashed a man who was running up to her, large battle-axe held high.

"Nicely done."

"Well, thank you Comman..." Miri's eyes locked onto a glint of metal speeding towards them. It was an arrow, apparently aimed at Evin. Without his command, the whole battle could go wrong. Very wrong. In an instant, Miri knocked Evin out his saddle, swung Raindrop around to shield his body, and was about to duck, but the arrow caught her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground, darkness swallowing her.

From the time of that fall, Evin had not left her side. He now sat next to her cot in the healer's tent, afraid that she would never wake up from the fever that seized her. After inspecting the wound, Danric determined that the arrow had been poisoned, and the poison had created a fever that took a strong hold on her body. They would have to wait to see the outcome. Hearing this news, Evin decided to remain camped in the forest once all the groups were together again. In total, eleven people were injured, however there were enough fit Riders to give Lady Lessa a guard on her ride back to Corus.

He continued to wait for Miri to wake, to speak, to do anything. Her face had paled dramatically during the ride back to camp. Now her only colour came from cracked lips as red as blood. Evin dipped a cup into a bucket of water, and with his free arm lifted Miri's head so that he could pour droplets down her throat. _If anything happens to her, I will never be able to live with myself._

"Waiting here will only make it worst," came a deep voice from behind him. Turning around on his stool, Evin faced Thom of Pirate's Swoop."I suggest you get some sleep," Thom told him. "Danric is resting, but I will look after your lambs 'til morning."

"I didn't know you had the healing Gift," said Evin.

"Not much," admitted Thom. "But I've learned from my mother that even the smallest bit of healing magic can keep a life from the Realms of the Dead. I only know what she has taught me." He shrugged as he placed a cool hand on Miri forehead, and a light purple fire sprang to his fingers, weaving itself across her body. "She will soon be in a peaceful sleep. It would be better if you rested too. You still need to oversee your troops, Commander Larse."

Glancing up at Thom with his blood-shot eyes, Evin gave in. He noted in the young man's eyes a determination that his instructions would be obeyed without hesitation. _Must have picked that up from his mother,_ mused Evin. "Come and wake me if there is any change." He stood and walked to the exist, and would have melted into the darkness if Thom hadn't asked, "Is this lamb special to you, Commander?"

"Yes."

Evin entered his tent and cried.


	15. The Ending Part Two

Chapter 15

Miri felt herself being pulled out from a deep hole of darkness and into her own body as she woke to the dim light of the sun breaking through the walls of the tent. Her shoulder ached dully. Shifting her head slightly, Miri tried to remember where she was. She still was not completely aware that she was lying in a bed with bandaged shoulder.

"So, you're finally awake," came a soft voice from somewhere nearby.

Miri followed the sound and turned to look at the speaker. It was Evin. In his hand he held a bowl of hot food, which instantly made Miri's stomach rumble with hunger. She smiled weakly at him, then stuck her tounge out, making relief flood into Evin face as he laughed. _He has a nice laugh_, thought Miri. _Warm, friendly and kind. _

"Are you going to give me my breakfast or not?" demanded Miri, pulling a face at Evin.

"But of course, my lady," Evin said, with a certain glow in his eyes that made Miri squirm uncomfortable.

"Stop it," she said severely.

"What?" Evin spoke with an innocent face. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did, and you know it."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not." Evin swept his blue eyes over the whole of Miri's body, showing a longing and craving which both scared and excited her.

"I said stop it, or I do something about it," she said threateningly.

"Oh well, if you say so." Huffing slightly, Evin plopped down on the stool near Miri's bed. "Danric hoped that you would awake today. You've been in and out of consciousness for two days."

"Two days!"

"Yes," Evin said, smiling. "You've been holding up all the Rider groups."

"I have!" Miri looked mortified at being the cause of the delay. She turned her face to Evin, pleading for pardon. "I'm so sorry, I--" Evin cut her off with a quick kiss.

He smiled abruptly at her."I should be sorry, teasing you when you're in this state," he gestured at her cot. "Here's your soup. You were supposed to drink it as soon as you woke." He started to spoon-feed her carefully, as her shoulder would make feeding herself a difficult task.

Being the butt of Evin's joke did not suit Miri in her condition. "You are a bad man, Evin."

"I know," he said cheerfully. "But you love me for it!"

"I used to."

"What!" Evin sputtered, as soup went flying from the spoon he held midway to Miri's mouth.

"Yes, Evin," Miri said solemnly. "When I was ill, I had a premonition that told me that I should not see you again. Unless you can prove otherwise."

Setting the bowl aside, Evin bent over Miri and echoed huskily, "Unless I can prove otherwise. Of course I can."

"Confident, aren't you," Miri remarked, moving her head away from Evin's intended path.

"Yes." Evin put a hand under her chin to stop her moving away any further, and tilted her head back towards his. Slowly bending down, Evin gazed into Miri's eyes for reassurance. He saw what he needed - love. He was mild at first when he captured her lips, afraid that he might cause her more harm than good in her weakened state, but that ended as Evin's will couldn't hold back. He gradual pressed Miri back down to her pillow as he deepen the kiss and let his fingers tangle themselves into her soft hair. After awhile, Evin pulled back, feeling ashamed that he had no control.

Sitting down on the stool, Evin stared at the floor in silence. It was Miri who ended the quiet. "I don't know if you've convinced me. I think I could have had better," she pondered this awhile. "Though I haven't had a kiss for a long time. Maybe I should make sure." Miri smiled warmly at Evin, feeling happy to be alive and even happier to see and feel and taste him.

"How can you be so calm about it?" croaked Evin, "I nearly lost you...and you...you're just teasing me! I thought you were dying. I thought I'd lost you." With that, Evin had his face in his hands, weeping silently. Miri looked shocked. Never had she seen Evin waste tears. Lifting herself gingerly off her bed, she stumbled towards him. Not waiting for permission, she raised his bowed head into her hands and sat on his lap.

Startled Evin stopped and stared at Miri. "You should be in bed!" He ordered, his temper quickening.

"Stop it," she said, firmly but quietly. "We need to talk."

"Fine, just don't blame me if you fall ill..." Miri stopped his words with a kiss.

"Stop it," she repeated and Evin obeyed for once. He wrapped his arms around her to secure her on his legs, and to feel her in his arms. Protected and safe. _Only she isn't. I wasn't there to save ner when she needed it._

"Now, my dear Commander, we both know the risks of being a Rider. It's a hard and sometimes dangerous task, but we do it because we believe in something greater. To help and protect the common people in Tortall. People like us."

"You should do the motivational speeches for the new Riders,"quipped Evin. Miri whacked over the head for silence.

"Evin. I am glad to be one of the Queen's Riders, though I could have done without the cold nights outdoors and the mud constantly appearing in my hair and on my clothes. I could have spent my life without being bashed and bruised by the enemy, and hearing men and women telling that I should be whipped for disgracing the female sex. And yet, if I had the choice, I'd do it all again, since I would have you. You were the reason I took that stupid arrow in my shoulder, so you'd better be grateful!

"I am."

"Good," nodded Miri. "Because I know next time I will let the archer shoot you instead of me!"

Miri began to yawn, her body was still tired and she missed warmth from her bed. As she shivered slightly, Evin lifted her easily in his arms and carried her the short distance back to her cot. He fussed over her for the next few minutes, tucking the blanket up to her chin and tucking all the corners in.

In her sleepy haze Miri mumbled,"You'd make such a good father." Evin stopped fussing and leaned in to kiss her forehead, staring uncontrollable at Miri's beautiful face.

"You too...I mean...of course... in a motherly way...hopefully...er..." Evin jabbered. Miri's eyes sprung open as she heard Evin babble about mothers. _What's brought this on?_ She wondered._ Not that I mind...I love him. Oh no, he mustn't know I just thought that! Well, you do love him, so what's the problem?_ She hated how her brain seemed to be argue with itself.

"Evin?" she spoke. Evin stopped his ranting and gazed apprehensively at Miri. "Will you marry me?" The silences lengthened, as Evin appeared to be choking on an invisible vegetable. "Not like right now, but maybe in the future, when we've had time to consider?"

Miri's pitch about marrying was stopped short as Evin's lips seized hers suddenly. Unlike any other kisses she had gained from Evin, this one burned with unspoken passion and filled her very core with happiness. She felt her insides melt and it seemed that fireworks had been lit in her stomach. Instinctively, her hands found Evin'' hair and she pulled them closer together. Evin broke away from her red tender lips and quickly pecked her cheeks, nose, eyelids, and chin.

Out of breath, Evin replied raspingly, "Yes."

"You would?" Shock was apparent in Miri's voice.

"Of course, you ogre." Miri hit him over the head again. "I love you. I think I always did, but you were too stubborn to see it." Evin ducked away from the upraised hand, caught it, and starting kissing the palm.

"I love you too." Miri said it quietly, admitting her feelings was something Miri didn't do often, but Evin heard her words easily. He gave her a big hug, nearing killing her in the progress, until she cried out that she couldn't breath and if he didn't stop he would be a widower before they even had a chance to get married.

"You need a ring," stated Evin. Miri just grinned. "Will this do?" he asked.

His left hand came out of his pocket to reveal a small blue box. Flipping the lid open, Miri gasped. Set in silver was a large dark blue sapphire surrounded by small light blue crystals.

"I thought the colour would remind you of the sea...and my eyes." Ignoring the remark, Miri stared at the ring, flabbergasted.

"You planned this?" squeaked Miri.

"Well, I was going to surprise you with a romantic meal in Corus, but you jumped ahead of me...again." Evin smiled. Her reaction was perfect, even comical if he would see beyond the lover's perspective. This woman who looked half -ill, exhausted, and now crying was the only one for him.

"Yes." She mumbled through the tears and so Evin placed the symbol of love on her left hand.

Miri suddenly threw her arms around him and whispered defiantly, "You do know this means that you can never dance with a court flirt again."

"I only did that to make you jealous," protested Evin.

"It worked."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Word of the engagement soon spread after Evin, Miri, and the other Rider Groups returned to the capital. A surprise celebration was held in the mess hall, lasting all night and having something to do with Daine and Lady Lessa of Queencove.

Daine eventually received her gold nobles that Miri owed her from their bet about Evin's true emotions, though Miri felt she had been granted the better part of the deal.

After returning Lady Clara to her rooms, Numair had lifted the spell on her voice, but when asked about the betrothment of the new couple, her silence spoke more than any words. However, she soon found a replacement for Evin and withdrew from court.

Evin secured a few weeks leave for both Miri and himself to make the journey to Miri's family so that he could ask her father for his permission to marry his daughter. Evin became a nervous wreck during the travelling until Miri assured him that even if the whole family turned out to hate him, her love for him would remain as strong.

Three years passed, and Evin and Miri finally decided to tie the knot on the coast near Miri's home. They had a hard time of finding Evin's travelling family of Players, but once they arrived for the wedding, Miri loved them all, though Evin received a good amount of teasing for the flirting his father bestowed on Miri. The only negative outcome from this happy reunion was that Miri had to give up her post as second command to the Rabbits as the rule states no married Riders. Evin retained his post since he was Commander of the Queen's Riders yet he felt the lost of Miri's companionship greatly that he bent the rules so that Miri received a post teaching the new recruits. Evin particularly liked turning up unexpectedly at the camp of the new recruits and sweeping Miri off her feet.

On the second anniversary of their wedding, Miri announced privately to Evin that they would soon be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet. The joyous Evin spread the word like wild fire, and there was another celebration lasting throughout the night. Evin also wanted to leave his post, but pressure from others, including the King, persuaded him otherwise. Miri joked that if he stayed away at home all the time she would go mad and would have to lock him away, bringing him out on special occasions. Evin did not want to lose Miri's talents at commanding the Riders, as a teacher for the new recruits, so he begged and begged and begged. Finally Miri's wall of determination to be housewife crumbled allowing them both of best worlds. Realising that for once Evin had been right about persuading to stay Miri surprised him with a romantic picnic on Balor Needle.

The birth of their son, Alexic (named after Evin's father) was followed two years later by a girl called Sofia and after a four year interlude, another girl, Daine. The childrens' godparents were, naturally, Daine and Numair. Evin and Miri's family home was split between apartments in the palace and coastal retreat near the beach. As cliche as it might sound, they did live happily ever after. And yes Evin stilled tugged Miri's braids affectately.

THE END

I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! I hope that you enjoyed it because I loved writing it!. I am going to start another fanfiction of Sherwood Smith's Crown Duel though I am taking a bit of a rest due to a heavy cold I have. (Evil sister!!!) I must also thank Dom's Lover for being my beta reader. A great help thank you!!! Ok I will stop babbling and go to bed... hope to see you soon. Rubic-cube xx

THE END 

Thank you all for reviewing you are the best!!!


End file.
